In Sickness, And In Health
by sophie.rai21
Summary: Life's all about moments of impact and how they change our lives. But what if one day you could no longer remember any of them.
1. Mrs Swarek

This is definitely my first shot at a fanfic. This story is loosely based on the unreleased movie "The Vow''. If you haven't already heard what this movie is about please do check out the trailer for this great movie. It stars Channing Tatum and the ever so talented Rachel McAdams.

Sincere thanks to the board Two Worlds Collide A Sandy Fan Forum. To the users **srsn, Cythy** and **SoWritten**. This Fanfic is dedicated to you guys for your wonderful help (yes, I posted a topic in the writers studio). Again, if you haven't already heard of this fantastic fan forum, please do check it out and sign up as a member.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Vow'', the actors involved in making the film or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show "Rookie Blue".

Just a little heads up, this first chapter is based on Andy's POV. But the rest will most likely be Sam's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mrs. Swarek<p>

Life's all about moments of impact and how they change our lives. But what if one day you could no longer remember any of them.

_Flashback_

_It's white and for some reason there's a beautiful band in my background. There's a man standing two feet away from looked dressed up. White shirt, a coat and a really neat looking tie. He's probably some independent-egoistic-businessman with a plan. Wait, background music, tie and white can only symbolize one thing. Aww, he's getting married. That's really good for there's the girl now. She looks absolutely stunning in that dress. A tube lace dress with purple lilacs all laced up with different shades of purple with a bouquet in her look perfect for each other. Wait, is that me? It is me. Who's that guy?_

_Why is he calling my name? I'm getting married to a stranger? Wait! This is not how I planned it to be . Who is this guy? Okay, don't panic. I'll just go over and stop myself. Why isn't the priest stopping. I already told him that I'm not getting married and that this is all a big misunderstanding. Hello?I. DON't. WANT. TO. GET. MARRIED. Great, the priest is deaf. Why isn't anyone stopping this. I'm not ready for this. _

_He's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. How can I possibly have a grin on my face when he's going to kiss me?Great, just great. The priest just pronounced us husband and wife. Where am I?_

"_Andy, can you hear me?"_

_What's happening!_

"_Andy?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, Andy. I thought I lost you."

At that moment i knew for sure, I must've it something hit something hard. God, am I glad that's over. Phew! Wait, what's he doing here? And why is he holding my hand.

"Don't ever do that to me again" he says.

Do what?And who is he exactly.

"I'm going to call the doctor."

Okay, think Andy. Two days , no, no. Go back a day ago. Where was I? The penny, 15th Division? Okay, that's fine. I walked home. No, I took a cab. That sounds logical. Except, I hate taking cabs. The unpleasant smell of the cab and the not so pleasant cab driver, two deadly combination. No way. Think. Oh, good. The doctor is will relieve me of my insanity and madness.

"Mrs. Swarek, I'm Dr. Sherry. How are you feeling?"

"Uh (for some reason I can't really move), my head hurts."

"We'll get you something for that"

Oh no. Now I remember. I was driving-no wait. Driven home by someone. Oh no, was there someone else who was injured.

"Was there anybody else who was injured?"

"Yes, your husband. He sustained minor injuries to his head. He got a couple of stitches but most importantly, your awake. It's been quite sometime now Mrs. Swarek."

Husband? I'm not married. Woah, woah, woah did she just call me Mrs. Swarek.

"Mrs. Swarek?"

"Huh?''

"Are you okay?"

For some reason my voice was soft, hand sweaty and wait- Is that a ring on my finger.

OH. MY. GOSH. It's beautiful and just almost perfect. The texture its... its stunning. This is all a little too much for me to handle. I'm gonna show "Swarek" guy and Dr. "Cherry" who's boss.

'It's Andy"

Why do they look puzzled. That's my damn name. Andy McNally. Maybe I should repeat myself. You know, just to break the silence.

"I'm Andy McNally and I don't like lilacs."

Oh-kay. a little far fetched maybe. Maybe I should be a little mellow with the words but not the tone. I'm the victim here, not the suspect.

"My name is Andy McNally. I'm a cop. I work at the 15th division. I don't like lilacs and I am most definitely not Mrs. Swarek. I think you've got the wrong person."

You know, he has this weird thing he does with his face and he really should stop it. And what is with the eyebrow.

"Mrs. Swarek-"

Who is she trying to prove here?

"Andy."

"Andy. You've been in a car accident. Can you remember that? This guy over here is Mr. Swarek. Sam Swarek. He is your husband. Like it says on the the chart."

They clearly have got the wrong person. I'll just clear the air.

"Look, Dr. "Cherry" and Mr. "Swarek". I think you've got the wrong person. This Andy is not married."

"But this Sam is."

Oh great. Just when the path is all clear, what happens? Some one tries to be a hero. Really? I wouldn't be married to him. I'm pretty sure of it. Although I must say, he looks pretty calm and composed for someone who just lost his wife. He looks as if any minute now, I'm going to magically claim I'm his wife. They're all mad.

"Okay, Andy. I'll get you some painkillers for your head. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

That's more like it. Way to go Andy.

"Mr. Swarek. Can I see you outside for a moment please?"

Yeah, he should really go see someone. Poor guy. He must really miss his wife of his. On a lighter note, she must be one hell of a woman. The ring on my hand wasn't just any ring. He had the same design on his hand. It look like it was a designer ring. Yeah, she sure is one heck of a Mrs. Swarek.

"Andy?"

Thank goodness she's here. Please let her have a good explanation.

"Hey." She come in to hug me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. My head hurts a little. Listen, I went home with you right? I can't remember which night but I remember you dropping me off at my apartment. There's this guy outside who claims to be my husband. I have no clue who he is. Could you do a background check on him. Oh, and another thing could you call my dad. He's probably worried sick by now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there. You just woke up you need to rest. The hospital has already informed your dad so don't worry about it. I would be more worried in getting well soon. You wouldn't want this to interfere with your plans, would you now?. Is he any good looking? Gail could use some company."

I'm here pouring out my life crisis and here she is asking me if he is cute. No way. Okay, maybe a little but that's besides the point. I need to figure this thing out.

"Tracy!-"

"I know, I know. There's just one person in your heart right?."

Oh great. He's back and Dr. "Cherry" too huh?. Don't sit on the chair. Oh god. He's holding my hand again.

"Andy. Whatever it is your trying to do here, just stop it right now okay? It's not funny anymore okay. Please just stop it."

He is really starting to tick me off.

"Do what? I already told you. I'm not your wife."

Why is Tracy giving me the same pathetic stare they gave me. Not you too Tracy.

"Andy? Are you okay? Sam is your husband."

WHAT! I just told her someone was trying to impersonate my so called husband that I have not met at all.

"What! Tracy, I just told you this guy is not my husband."

"I didn't know you meant him. Sam is your husband. You guys got married 6 months ago, remember?"

What is going on here.

"Andy, I miss you and I just wanna go home. To our home."

Did he just kiss my hand. That's it. I'm stopping this right now. Starting with him holding my hand.

"Look, I don't know who you are okay. I barely even know who I am!"

I think I just broke it. Great, the silent treatment. Just what I need. The truth had to be told. And someone once said, "Secrets don't come out all neat and tidy". Whoever the cop was who said that is a pure genius.

"Okay, maybe we should let Andy rest. Miss Nash, Mr. Swarek let's give Andy some room okay."

Please leave. I need to figure this out on my own. I can't believe they bribed Tracy. All I know is if I don't fix this fast, I might end up in a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>Just a little preview to you guys. I will be writing some wedding vows for Sam and Andy. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to share your thoughts. They won't necessarily be in the next chapter but I will add it in one of the chapters.<p>

Review! :)


	2. The Memories of Yesterday

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and alerts. You guys are the reason I continue to do what I love. To reader **Tiva** **forever2009-2010**. Thanks so much for the feedback on the wedding vows. I will definitely use it. I know some of you find it hard to understand how Andy can remember Tracy and not Sam, hopefully you will be able to understand it more in this chapter. Once again, thanks for all the hits, favorites, reviews and criticism. I really appreciate it as a writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Vow'', the actors involved in making the film or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show "Rookie Blue".

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Memories of Yesterday<p>

Sam couldn't help it. Every single time he told himself to stop, he'd just do it again. How could he not stop? Looking at his beautiful wife asleep were some moments he used to relish. Now it's just him at the doorway. The moments where he would wake up and find Andy wrapped around him. Her messy hair and the morning sunlight somehow makes him feel normal. It makes him feel that no matter what he was as a cop, he knew he was a husband first. He would do anything for her. When she told him she wasn't ready to be a mother, he understood. He waited and instead of pushing her, he showed her how much he loved her. The sound of Andy stirring in her sleep stopped his train of thoughts.

"Hey." She says. Arms on her face shielding the morning sun.

He changes the topic. Sam knew that if he were to rush over and capture her in his arms, she would run away. It was bad enough she couldn't remember him. It still ached that she wouldn't allow him near to him. It was hard enough to convince her to come home, he was just happy they could stay under the same roof.

"Morning. You wanna come down and get something to eat? You've got an appointment with the doctor today. You don't wanna be late." Sam smiles with his arms crossed on his chest and body leaning on the doorway.

"Okay. I'll just have a shower and come down."

God, was she gorgeous. While Sam was walking down the stairs he remembered something. Their first fight as a married couple. She was angry that he didn't tell her about his offer letter to the Guns & Gangs Unit. A year of forgetting of going under was all gone to waste.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your angry."<em>

"_Who says I'm angry?"_

"_That recipe book is upside down." _

_They both lost their temper that day. Both saying things they shouldn't have. He said that she couldn't trust him while she said that "If you wanna take the job so bad, why don't you leave right now". It wasn't pretty. It got worst when they both started traveling to work on their own. They would rarely speak to each other. Even if they had to, it was probably work related and nothing more. But in their hearts, it burned them that neither of them saw their life together. Sometimes, they would even sleep in different rooms. It took them almost a week to reconcile. Sam, making the first attempt. Andy was in the bathroom brushing her teeth for the night when Sam spoke._

"_Andy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hid it from you. I should have told you about it. It's just that if I told you, you'd over think it. Andy...?"_

"_I want a family, with you." _

_Finally after all that waiting, two months into their marriage, she decided she was ready. Sam on the other hand was a little stunned by her words._

" _I love you and I don't see why I have to wait."_

_With that, he moved ever so slowly to her. Kind of like the time they first made love. Both hands on her face kissing her pushing towards the bathroom sink for balance. He slowly broke away and held both her hands pulling her towards their bedroom._

"_Come here." He whispered._

_They made love that night forgetting why they were mad in the first place. They both promised each other they wouldn't give up on each other. They promised to be respectful and to hold their love close to their hearts if they ever forgot how it was like to fall in love._

* * *

><p>"This okay for you?"<p>

"Yeah, thanks."

They had breakfast in silence almost everyday. Occasionally he would say something and she would answer with a yes or a no. Conversations used to be something Andy was good at. All of a sudden, there seems to be a vacant space between them. An empty void that both of them tried to fill. It had been almost three weeks now that Sam had brought Andy home. The day the news was given to him, was the day he strived harder for his marriage.

* * *

><p>"<em>What about Abigail?" <em>

_It became a little agreement to them that when things didn't go their way, they would just drive around. Andy was sitting on the passengers side while Sam had one arm on the wheel and the other in the spaces between Andy's finger. They were choosing baby names. Andy wasn't pregnant but she was excited in the baby names so she decided to get a book. Somehow doing things the other way around made them or rather made their marriage complete. It didn't matter to him that she had plans for everything. He was just happy that her plans were their plans too. Sam couldn't help but smile when Andy was in full concentration deciding baby names._

"_You know, there's still time to think this over."_

_They both had been trying really hard but no matter how hard they tried, It just didn't happen for them. Sometimes they'd wonder if they were meant to be parents._

"_I know. Hey, what about Lucas for a boy or Nora for a girl. But I pretty much like the names Brielle or Mia for a girl. What do you think? The name Jace is pretty nice too, if it's a boy."_

_Sam would sometimes ask himself. How lucky did I get? _

"_Andy, can't we just enjoy the ride. It's a beautiful evening."_

_At that, Andy became frustrated and kept the book back in the car's side pocket. They had been visiting the doctors clinic too often now. It made Andy sick. Sam knew it made her feel helpless. She wanted a baby so badly it hurt her. It's just that the feeling of excitement of going and receiving the same old news, hurt them both. It ate the both slowly, unknowingly. _

"_Andy, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

_After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Andy spoke again._

"_Would you still wanna be married to me even though I can't be pregnant?"_

_That question hit him hard. It cut his heart so badly. His Andy was losing faith in their marriage and their dreams._

"_You don't know that for sure Andy. The doctor just told us we had to follow our dates. Keep track of it."_

"_Yeah, but what if?"_

"_You know what? I'm stopping this right now."_

_Sam stopped the car to finish this conversation for God knows how long has been burning inside of Andy. Andy being the less happier one about it._

"_I love you. Very simple. That's why I married you. Not the doctor or the author of the book."_

_Andy as always was speechless to these kind of conversations._

"_You complete me Andy. As crazy as it sounds, I intend to grow old with you. Now whether or not you want to, you have absolutely no choice. Your stuck with me, whether you like it or not. So, suck it up."_

_Sam obviously added a little sense of sarcasm which Andy eventually fell for. Finally speaking, she said what he needed to hear the most._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Who knew saying those three words were that simple. If it was, it would have definitely saved a lot of marriages. But it didn't. Because right after that, a car from the opposite direction didn't see they're car parked by the side of the road and smashed straight into them.<p>

Sometimes Sam would be grateful for what he was given. Other times he wasn't. He could have lost Andy but he didn't. Instead he lost a part of her.

The ride to the hospital was fairly quiet. Every single time he looked at Andy, she would stare straight ahead or to the side window rarely reversing the action. He couldn't blame her. At times, when it got too quiet, he would turn the radio up to fill the silence. It didn't really help much because every single time he did, he would think of the conversation he and Dr. Sherry.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's going on? Why can't she remember me?"<em>

"_Mr. Swarek, let's step into my office so we can talk about this."_

"_No. I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now."_

"_Mr. Swarek you might wanna sit down."_

_Dr. Sherry motioned towards the chair in the waiting room. _

"_Your wife has a condition called Post-traumatic amnesia. It is generally due to a head injury. Traumatic amnesia is often transient, but may be permanent-"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Mild Trauma_._ Accidents such as a car accident that results in no more than mild whiplash, might cause the occupant of a car to have no memory of the moments just before the accident due to a brief interruption in the short/long-term memory transfer mechanism."_

"_WHAT!"_

_Dr. Sherry could feel for him. She lost her father to Alzheimer. Somedays he'd have a good day.A good day meaning he didn't have to think too hard to remember things. Other days, it wasn't. But all in all, for the most time she spent trying to fix her dad, she failed. They had more bad days than good. So she could understand Sam's pain. Even she, being the more knowledgeable one found it hard to believe. People can study all they need for med school but never really be prepared for the real thing. Reality was sometimes too cruel. Others just had to find that out by themselves._

"_Your wife just woke up from a Coma. An individual coming out of a Coma doesn't just wake up, but will go through a gradual process of regaining consciousness. This stage of recovery is called Pos Traumatic Amnesia (PTA) and may last for hours, day or week. She will eventually remember who you are."_

_Dr. Sherry could see the pool of water beneath Sam's eyes. She knew she had to stop there. It was too much to take in at once. Instead of breaking down, his distraught words caused Dr. Sherry to stir in her seat._

"_So, it's been a few hours now right? She'll remember me when I go in right?"_

"_Mr. Swarek, I wish it were that easy. Believe me. Don't worry, The most important thing is she is-"_

_Before Dr. Sherry could finish, Sam was already on his feet heading back to the room. Sam lost it. Everyone could see it. The doctors, intern and the nurses around. All they could do was give an apologetic look to Dr. Sherry who was now left to follow his pace._

* * *

><p>They arrived at doctor's office just in time. Dr. Sherry suggested that Andy should talk to a Psychologists to help ease her rehabilitation process. Dr. Sherry thought it wasn't necessary to bring in a marriage counselor because all that information could overwhelm Andy. Sam tried his best to help out in which ever way he could. He would wait for her whenever she had a doctor's appointment. Sometimes, he would dream about the future that Andy and he planned while waiting.<p>

"Hi, Andy. How are you feeling?"

Andy stood up and greeted the Doctor.

"I'm fine, Doctor Amy."

"Please, no need for the formalities. Just call me Amy. Shall we go?

"Yeah."

"It nice to see you Sam."

Sam didn't know how to respond to that. He just gave her a smile without revealing his pain. When Andy lost her memory, he lost his smile.

Love did crazy things to him. Like how he liked hearing her voice. Ever since the accident, Andy rarely spoke. Her silence became his silence. But no matter what, Andy was a person that Sam fell in love with over and over again. He just couldn't help it. She was definitely his "one". He waited there at the waiting room for nearly 2 hours until she was done. Then, he saw her walking out of the room. A little distraught then she usually was. she walked over to him.

"I'll wait in the car."

With that she walked away without allowing Sam to respond. When her words came out, they were a little cold. What happened? Sam saw Dr. Amy signing off a few paperwork. He walked over to find out what had just happened.

"What happened?"

"Lisa, file these for me. Sam, I think there's no need to see me anymore. Andy, is a little overwhelmed every single time she sees me. There's not much improvement from her."

Sam was angry. There's no way she's allowed to give up on Andy. His Andy. He wasn't going to allow it.

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing I can do. I tried my best Sam. Andy-she's just confused. I don't think I will be the right person to help her. She's got all these questions in her head that I don't have the answer to."

He was so pissed now his voice was a little loud and desperate.

"So your just gonna give up? If you won't help her, who will?"

"You. I hate to say this Sam but she needs you. Only you can answer her questions. She might not think that your her husband but she needs you, more than you can imagine. She's alone and afraid. I'm not giving up, she gave up. I could hear it in her voice that she doesn't want to come here anymore. She tired of it. I can't do it to her anymore."

There was that silence again. He was losing her. He was lost for words. Speechless.

"Look Sam, I've got another patient waiting for me. I gotta go okay. Take care."

"Wait, what do I do?"

For the first time in his life, he was asking what his next plan should be.

"I don't know. But, you'll figure it out. You love her and so does she. There's not much to say."

With that Dr. Amy left to see her next patient. Sam left after a few minutes. He took his time walking back to his car. He was thinking on how to break it to her. Part of him was angry that she gave up so easily. He wasn't ready to lose her. Not now, not ever. With that, Sam had an idea.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little overwhelmed. What took you so long?"

Sam had to hide his conversation from Andy. He didn't want to give her too much to think at a moment. So, he lied.

"You don't need to go back there again. The doctor said that you were making excellent progress. Nothing to worry about. Your memory will improve."

Sam hid the pain he was feeling in his heart and kept a smile on his face.

"Oh, I see. That's good."

Andy for some reason didn't seem too thrill about it. He could understand, she was exhausted. The ride home was fairly quiet with Andy looking out of the window most of the time.

When they reached home. Andy headed straight into their bedroom.

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay."

With that, Andy turned around and walked upstairs towards their bedroom. It was now or never. He had to tell her about his plans.

"Date me."

Andy spun around, looking a little surprised.

"What?"

"I want to ask you out on a date. Like two people just meeting."

They both fell silent. Neither of them knowing what to say next. Andy did what she did the best, walked away. Leaving Sam standing there. He really did it this time huh? At that very moment, his heart stopped beating because Andy spun around and gave him a reply.

"Okay."

That was all she said that made his heart do summersaults. He felt like a teenage boy who just succeeded in asking the girl of his dreams out. His plan was working. His heart was smiling again and it was showing.

"Okay."

With that, Andy spun around and continued walking to their bedroom. He was going to make his wife fall in love with her over again. Not on a single date, but on 7 dates. He was going to show her how much he loved her and what their marriage was all about. He was ready for it. Dead ready.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the great reviews. Unfortunately, I won't be able to reply to them all :(<p>

College life is killing me with assignments!

But you guys are like coke on a hot day! :)


	3. Alpine Inn & Sidewalks

Thank you everyone for the great support. Sorry it took so long for the update, really got caught up with all my assignments. How many of you guys are watching "The Vow" that is coming out this weekend? Sadly, I'm not :( But, I'm super excited for June if you know what I mean! Have a nice day! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Vow'', the actors involved in making the film or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show "Rookie Blue".

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Alpine Inn &amp; Sidewalks<p>

"What have we got here? Wow, Sammy! Didn't know you were the kind to keep a diary"

"That's mine, Ollie. Hand it over, NOW!"

"Wow, you've got it all planned huh? A florist? That's one lucky gal in there"

Sam managed to snatch his journal away from Oliver. Oliver Shaw or Officer Shaw. But Sam liked to call him Ollie. He was a brother like figure in Sam's life. The only one who understood him next to Andy. At times, he was a pain in the ass. However, normally a real guy to hang out with. Sam had not told Oliver yet about his plan's with Andy tonight. Clearly, he didn't have to tell him because he just announced it to the whole division.

"Oh, maybe I'm the lucky guy huh? Sammy, you didn't have to. I'm married Sammy. Sorry to ruin your lover boat there man."

"It's not for you."

Sam sat at his desk and looked at the mess his best friend Oliver had just created. Papers everywhere, the numbers were all missing and now, he had to start planning again-from scratch, again. After a week of planning, Oliver decides "Hey, let's give Sam a crappy day today."

"So you and Andy on a date huh?"

"Yup. Gonna take her around town."

"Sammy, it's not like she doesn't know the town. Why don't you go home and just...you know, Let loose."

Oh yeah. Like that's gonna happen. Sam had been sleeping on the couch now for almost a month now. He was tired and his back hurt. But most of all, he missed his Andy. He missed the way her hair smelled against his chest. He liked how she would she would kiss him and most importantly, he missed making love to her. Just the thought of it led Sam to be thinking otherwise. What if andy never remembered him?

"She doesn't remember."

"Brother, she doesn't even remember Diaz. Diaz! And the guy's a freaking saint. You never-"

"She doesn't talk to me. She shuts me out. I really don't know who I am to her anymore."

"Sammy-"

"I miss her."

"I know you do. But right now you need to be strong, for her and for your marriage. She'll come back eventually. Come on, she's McNally!"

"I-"

"Hang in there man. For yourself, okay? Now, she dosen't like lilacs, so don't get that. Get her some wild flowers. Don't go for the obvious man. Girls hate obvious."

"I was thinking of orchids. What do you think?"

"Sammy, I hate to break to you but McNally's made you a helpless romantic like her."

"Yeah, thanks man. Real help."

"What are friends for right Sammy?"

With that, the both of them were already on their desks getting their work done. After a minute of silence, Oliver spoke.

"I'm here for you Sam. You know that right?"

Sam was touched by the hand of friendship that Oliver was extending to him. Sure, he's a real ass. But at that exact moment, Sam remembered what their friendship was really made of. Not letting go.

"Yeah, thanks."

After their conversation, they headed to the parade. Sam turned around to see Andy walking to the parade. Today was her first official day back. She looked nervous and a little disorientated. Before their shift started, Sam had talked to Tracy. He wanted to make sure Andy was okay since she wasn't comfortable around him just yet. Tracy gladly agreed to take the desk duty with her while Sam worked the streets. Surprisingly, he wasn't assigned to his usual partner, Oliver. Instead, he was partnered with Detective Luke. Sam could remember Luke's reaction when Dov announced that Andy and Sam were finally taking the plunge. They were all in the Penny when Andy decided to tell the gang.

* * *

><p>"<em>OH. MY. GOSH. Andy! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys."<em>

"_Thanks!"_

"_What's going on here girls?"_

"_Andy's getting married Dov!"_

"_Andy! Tying it down huh? Hey you guys, Andy's getting married and Gail's not invited."_

_Sam saw it all written on Luke's face when the news reached him. He despised it. Luke was on the verge of marrying Andy. But he slept with Jo, Andy drew the line there and she realized that she couldn't spend the rest of her life with Luke. It hurt her so much. What hurt Sam the most was that after all that, Andy still thought they still had a chance. He had the same look on his face when Andy and Sam had finally said "I do". Almost 7 months into their marriage, the tension between them still seem to be lingering around the air._

* * *

><p>Luke cleared his throat and was clearly dying to know how their relationship was going since the accident.<p>

"How is she?"

Luke was the one who was driving the cruiser today. Luke was fully concentrated on the road when he asked the question. Sam was looking out at the window but snapped back to reality when Luke spoke. Sam looked at him and was a little shock and taken aback by his question. After so long, he was finally asking them how they're marriage was. Sam was lost for words. This is the same Luke who only managed to get them a toaster as a gift. Talk about pathetic. Luke was the definition of pathetic.

"She's...uhh...good. Thanks for asking."

"She looks a little timid there."

With that Sam lost his temper. Not a minute into his conversation with Luke and he's already picking a fight. He wanted to punch him, but before he could Luke spoke again.

"I know you probably think I'm using this as an opportunity. I'm not. I hurt Andy a lot and I don't deserve her. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything at all, call me."

Sam was utterly speechless this time. What had happened to Luke? He wasn't the same Luke. They drove in silence the whole time during their shift. Every single time Sam opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Only one logical explanation could spring into his mind, he was afraid of losing Andy too. Luke and Andy's relationship was probably over a long time ago. But that didn't stop Luke from caring for her. He made a mistake and he was sorry. He looked as devastated and helpless like Sam did. When they had finally finished picking up the suspect and booking him, they went their separate ways. Sam finally mustered up his guts to talk to Luke.

"Luke!"

Luke turned around and saw Sam standing there.

"Thanks man. Really."

They finally broke the ice that was lingering around them. Luke smiled.

"No problem."

With that, they headed their separate ways. The war between them was finally settled. Sam headed to the front desk to check on how Tracy and Andy were doing. Tracy was the first to greet Sam.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey, where's Andy?"

"She's already done with her shift so I told her I'll finish up here and told to go and get ready. You guys are going out today isn't?"

"Yeah we are. Thanks for covering for her."

"Why don't you go and get changed. You don't wanna be looking like this."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Tracy."

Sam never would have thought he would be saying Thank You so many times. Sam guessed that they were all afraid of losing Andy as much as he was. Sam was grateful for them all for their constant support. While he was changing he started feeling butterflies in his tummy. He was nervous and he hoped Andy felt the same way. He went through great lengths to make sure the night was perfect. He got changed and wore a black jacket over his t-shirt. He left the locker room and waited outside the parking lot for Andy. Much to his dismay, Andy didn't look very excited at all. In fact, she was just wearing a casual top over a pair of jeans. She seemed in her days and was distracted.

"Hey."

She greeted him with a smile.

"You know, if your tired we can do this some other time. You look exhausted."

"No. We're doing this."

"Okay, I wanna show you a place first if that's okay with you. Then we can grab dinner. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, It's fine."

"Okay, let's go."

Sam opened the door for Andy and helped her into the car. Once they were in the car, the silence that Sam hated so much lingered between them. This was gonna be tougher than he thought.

"Hi, my name is Sam if you don't already know. I work at the 15th division-the same place where you work. Uhh... I like sports. I can cook, clean, and I can fix your car with a blindfold on. I am an excellent driver. I like-"

"What are you doing?"

"Well it is our first date isn't it? In 'normal' circumstances, people introduce themselves...you know like a first impression."

Andy just starred at him awkwardly and after what seemed to be an eternity, Andy bursted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that her eyes started to water.

"Where'd you learn that from huh? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Normal! People just don't just say things out loud like that."

"Oh yeah, and you seem to be an expert on that right? Okay smarty pants, what **do** people say on their first dates?"

"Well first of all, they don't go blurting out every single detail about them."

"Why not?"

"You might scare them away. You gotta do it like this."

Andy moved in her seat a little and straightened herself.

"Hi, I'm Andy. How are you doing?"

Sam was just speechless. A minute ago he was trying to get her to open up. Now she's teaching him how to date? Did things take a turn of events.

"Come on, just play along. How was your day, Sam?"

Sam was overjoyed when he heard Andy say his name. He had longed for her to talk to him, even if it was small talk. He just wanted her to talk to him. All the sense of loneliness seemed to be brushed away when he spoke to Andy.

'It was good. And yours?"

"Fantastic"

Sam decided to turn the radio on. He knew it would make Andy angry.

"Oh my gosh. This band is horrible."

"What? You don't like The Script?"

"They're horrible! Eww..."

Andy shuddered in her seat showing him the expression of dislike to his taste of music.

"Your taste of music is horrible."

"Are you kidding me? They're like the worst band ever!"

Just then, Sam started singing.

"_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me..."_

"Could you stop it!"

"_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be..."_

"Really Sam, your gonna do this now?"

Sam just kept on singing. Each time singing even louder and with more expression.

"_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet..."_

"Sam..."

"_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not movingggg, I'm not move-ingggg!"_

Sam just looked at Andy. She tried to hide her smile again with her disapproval.

"I sing good."

"Pfft, In your dreams you do."

They both laughed.

"So where is this place huh? Will I like it?"

"Oh, you'll love it."

"Really? It better be good."

"It is."

They both didn't need and introduction. They're past were doing all the talking. They both were now looking at each other, without the unwanted air. Sam smiled and flashed his dimples. Andy on the other hand grinned from ear to ear.

"We're here."

"Okay."

They both got out of the car. Andy spoke first this time while Sam came to Andy's side.

"What is this place?"

"Alpine Inn."

"You brought me to a bar?"

"This isn't just any bar Andy. You propositioned me here."

Andy looked really clueless. It sounded like Sam was speaking a different language.

"I confessed my feelings for you here?"

"Well... sort of."

"Then what happened."

"I said no."

"What? Why did you say no for?"

"Calm down Andy. I said yes afterwards."

Sam gave a smile to Andy which obviously meant to intimidate here.

"Well, you better have. What kind of guy would you have been. Turning a woman down."

"You married me didn't you?"

Sam could see on Andy's face that she was blushing. He moved his hand to brush the inside of her palm. Sam could see that he was making her nervous to the bone. Andy moved her hand quickly as soon as Sam's hand brushed against hers. Sam's plan was working.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, I ordered burger's. It's not much but I thought we could eat on the way to another place I wanna show you."

"Okay.. why..uhh.. why don't you go and get it. I'll...uhh... wait here."

"Okay."

Sam was rejoicing in his heart. His plan was working. He was teaching Andy to love again. To give their marriage a chance. Sam handed her burger to her.

"So where is the next place? Is it another bar?"

Sam laughed at that. She was curious about their past love.

"It's not."

"Okay."

"We have to do a little walking though. But it's no that far."

"I'm okay with it."

"Shall we?"

"Yeah."

With that, they started walking. They both ate in silence. That was until Andy spoke again.

"What was it like?"

"Huh?"

"Married to me. What was it like?"

"Andy, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You still are. You were a pain in the ass at times but I was a bigger pain in the ass. All in all, I felt complete."

"It's good to know."

Sam could see it in her eyes that she was about to cry. Her words sounded choking after that. They ate quietly after that. Both of them were having questions in their head. They both finished their food when they reached their destination. Sam's undercover apartment. It was now a children's shelter. After Sam's UC operation, the division had donated the building over to a nearby children's shelter.

"A children's shelter?"

"Uh huh. Do you remember what this place meant to our relationship?"

"I'm sorry but no. I can't."

"It's okay. Let me show you around, okay?"

Sam saw that Andy's face looked lost. She looked overwhelmed.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll do this together okay?"

"Okay... Thank you Sam."

They entered the building. Sam went to the help desk. He told them who they were. The people at the front desk were more okay with them looking around.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After climbing the stairs up to the third floor, they came to a storage room.

"It's a storage room?"

"Not just any storage room. We came here after I said yes."

"Ohh. OHH!"

Andy finally got what Sam was trying to say.

"Shall we go in?"

"Yes."

Sam smiled and opened the storage room. The place was a little messed up but Sam could still picture the furniture's.

"This was where the table was. Over there was the bed. The night stand and the fireplace. The fireplace was small but-"

"How was the feeling?"

Sam was a little shocked when she asked him that. He was silent for a minute hoping she would just brush it away but she didn't. She asked again. Sam felt like he hadn't finished his homework.

"How was the feeling, Sam?"

"Uhhh... Andy-"

"I wanna know. Please.."

"Okay-"

"Show me."

"Like now?"

"Yeah."

Sam was clearly not prepared for this. He felt mixed emotions now. He was happy that Andy was opening up to him and was curious about their relationship but he clearly was a little overwhelmed. Sam didn't want to scare her but she, like the Andy he knew managed to do that to him.

"Okay, can you sit here? On the cupboard?"

Sam saw that she was finding it difficult to carry herself. He carried her up; one arm on her back and the other on her legs. Sam felt a little nervous as he remembered the way it was at that night.

"Then what happened?"

"I told you there's no going back."

"What did I say?"

"You said you didn't want to go back."

"Then.."

"Then I kissed you."

"We made love on the cupboard?"

"Hell no! The cupboard was a table. I carried you to the bed."

"Carry me."

"Excuse me?"

"Carry me like how you carried me that night..."

With that, Sam carried her. God was he so ready to make love to her. Andy was really teasing him and Sam was falling hard for it. He put her down on the folded linen. He really lost it this time. His hand that was on her back was searching for the hem of her shirt. His eyes, unable to move away from hers. When he found the hem of her shirt, he couldn't help but running circles with his thumb. He was moving in to kiss her when someone opened the door. It was one of the kids from the shelter.

"AHHH! There's a ghost in the closet!"

Sam opened his mouth to say something but the door was shut immediately. Andy quickly got herself up and straightened her shirt. They quickly made their way down to the front desk to explain to them to avoid any sort of myth or ghost telling stories. They walked backed to their car quietly. Both were avoiding the question that was running through their heads. 'What had just happened? We almost had sex!'.

Once they were in the car, Sam quickly started the car and headed straight to their home. That was one hell of a first date was all Sam could think of. They both were back to square one. She was looking out at the window, He on the steering. When they reached home, Sam parked his truck and made his way inside of the house. Andy followed after him. Sam decide to just get his pillow and sleep on the couch. After getting his pillow and blanket he started arranging the couch so he could sleep. It was one hell of a night and he just wanted to sleep through it. When he was about ready to sleep Andy came up to him.

"I had fun today."

Surprised by what Sam had just heard he had to ask.

"Really?"

"Yeah, thank you Sam. Let's do it again sometime."

"Okay."

"You...uhh.. sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah, you go ahead and sleep in our- I mean the bedroom."

"Okay. Uhh.. goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay..If you need anything like an extra blanket I have one extra on if you need it-"

'It's okay Andy. I'm fine. You go ahead."

"Okay..."

With that she started walking to their bedroom. Sam was definitely not gonna get any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is gonna be the McSwarek wedding! ;)<p>

Review if you want your opinions to be heard!


	4. Unconditional

Hi everyone! As anticipated, the "big white dress" and "walk down the aisle" chapter. This chapter took a little long for me to write because I wanted it to be perfect. I had to do a lot of research on weddings. Updates after this will be more regular. **Tiva** **forever2009-2010, **your wish is my command.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Unconditional<p>

Laundry. One thing that wasn't much of Sam's wide range of expertise. It was a Saturday and it was their day off today. Both Andy and Sam were busy cleaning their house. Andy was upstairs cleaning their room and study. Sam, laundry. Yeah, definitely not one of his many talents. Things were a little better between them. They were talking and to Sam's surprise, sarcasm. While Sam was sorting out the laundry, he heard a loud crash. _Andy..._

"Andy? Are you okay up there?"

When he didn't hear a response form Andy, he panicked. He called again, this time even louder.

"Andy?"

His heart was racing. He raced up the stairs and saw Andy on the floor. Photographs all scattered on their floor. For a moment, Sam was just looking at Andy. Andy on the other hand started picking up the photo's. OH. GOD. They weren't just any photographs, they were photo's from their wedding day. For a moment Sam couldn't think. All he could think about was how beautiful Andy looked on their wedding day. She was radiant.

"Wha... What's this?"

She was stammering. Sam figured that she was nervous. He needed to get his act together now or else things would go out of hand.

"Uhh.. Our- I mean pictures of the wedding."

"It's ours isn't?"

"I-"

Andy scoffed. She was angry. He hid it from her. It's not like she didn't know, technically she just forgot. He should have showed it to her. She was dead right pissed and had every right to be so.

"How long were you hiding it away from me?"

"Andy, it's not like that. I Just... I didn't wan't you to freak out on me. You can't just-"

"So not telling me was the best option?"

"YOU DON"T LOVE ME! You couldn't even believe we still ARE married."

Oh no. Sam lost it. He was angry. She lost her memory and was blaming him for being cautious. Sam didn't want to lose her and thought that telling her would have helped save their marriage. Apparently not. In their hearts, words of anger was exchanged between them. Each one justifying one's action's and choice of words.

"You know what? I think I'll just go and read a book or something."

Andy had lost her temper and really wasn't in the mood with arguing. Sam grabbed her hand as she was walking out from their bedroom.

"Andy, are we really there? Please, don't go."

"I wanna know..."

"What are you saying?"

"I wanna know how our wedding was."

* * *

><p><em>21st February 2010. The day Sam would never forget. Andy made Sam the happiest man alive when she said yes to his proposal. An even happier man when she walked down the aisle.<em>

"_Hello?"_

"_Can I speak to Mrs. Swarek?"_

_Andy instantly knew who that was on the other side of the line. She played along with Sam's dialogue._

"_Well, technically, I'm still single and am not bound by a marriage oath so you probably got the wrong number."_

"_I miss you. Can't I just come over for a while. Tracy won't mind. It is **your** house anyway. Plus I have some important marriage details to work out with you."_

"_NO. WAY. No way are you coming over here and spoiling this thing up. It's bad luck okay? You'll see me tomorrow. I'll be the girl with the big with dress and flowers. Shouldn't you be busy planning out your bachelorette party?"_

"_I am. I'm thinking of coming over and getting a little-you know before the wedding? I heard it allows the bride to get rid of cold feet."_

"_Sam..."_

"_It's true. Besides, what kind of husband-to-be will I be if I'm not even helpful huh?"_

"_The kind that will make me happy."_

_They both laughed at that. In just 24 hours they would have finished saying they vows and pronounced as husband and wife. Somehow or rather it made both of them silent. They were getting married. Talk about getting cold feet._

"_It's gonna be frustrating but I wanna do this with you Andy."_

"_Frustrating huh?"_

"_You make me a better man Andy. The man without the uniform. I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some time, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me."_

"_I miss you..."_

"_You do huh? Does that mean I can come over?"_

"_No way Sam. Keep it in your pants till our wedding. I gotta go okay. Don't have too much fun."_

"_Fun huh? Careful McNally. I'll be waiting. Just in case you get lost, I'm the one with the tux in front of the aisle."_

"_Just in case **you** forget, I'll be the one who'll probably be in a really big white dress."_

"_I won't forget."_

"_I won't too. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Bye."_

_As soon as Andy kept the phone, Tracy was a little skeptical._

"_What! We were just making sure that... you know... we uhh.. don't get lost. I mean, it's a big city right?"_

_Tracy was really not buying it. It was the third time today that Sam called. _

"_Uh huh. Sure. Who wouldn't wanna get lost on their wedding day right?"_

"_Yeah! Who wouldn't." _

_Sam on the other hand was about ready to barge into Andy's apartment. He missed her. It had been almost three days since he saw Andy. He was in fact getting a little cold feet due to the amount of time he had alone to himself. _

"_Come on man. Let's get wasted. I need to convince myself that I am not single and young again."_

_They were are The Penny; Jerry and Oliver busy convincing Sam to join in. Sam really didn't want to be at The Penny. What he wanted to do was go home and make sure he got enough of rest for his big day tomorrow. He wasn't really up for a night of getting wasted._

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_We're celebrating your manhood! This is like your last chance to feel young Sammy. After that it's all 'take the kids to school', 'prepare dinner', attend 'parent teacher day' and occasionally when you can squeeze your time into their schedule, you get a 30 minute rundown on your wife. Not exactly how I would've 'pictured' my married life. But hey man, if marriage is nothing like mine, you gotta lemme know alright."_

_Great! Just great! Sam didn't need to hear Oliver sad marriage life. He was definitely sure his married life would be nothing like Oliver's; dull and dead. Even though Sam knew for sure that Oliver was happy, he didn't dream of that life with Andy. Well, just not yet._

"_Cut Sammy a break will ya Olie. He's probably thinking of running you down when you're wrong. But hey Sammy, as your best man, I gotta ask. You done with your vows? Took you a while there to write them. What's so hard about them huh? All you gotta do is quote some guy and you know it'll bring McNally to tears."_

"_He wants it to be 'perfect' man. He wants McNally to swoon over him, like he doesn't already do that. Couples these days.. really i'm lost for words man."_

_Sam had great support system. Like really terrific._

"_You know what guys, I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

"_Come on Sammy. Don't be mad okay? You and Andy make a great couple. It's just that marriage and woman are like a team; you will always be wrong and right at the same time."_

"_Yeah Sammy! Don't be a party popper. I got Zoe, Ashley and Kate in the morning. Cut **me** a break. Come on, for old time's sake. I'll can tell you about childbirth man."_

"_You're lucky your married Olie."_

"_What can I say, Zoe is one lucky gal."_

"_More like you're the lucky guy. I'll buy you a drink to start things of Sammy. Now I've gotta work things out with Tracy."_

_Sam was piss drunk that night. All he remembered was passing out in Jerry's living room. He slept till 10am. When the morning sun shined at his face that's when he woke up. OH. Shit. That was all Sam could think about. God he was late . He frantically searched Jerry's house to find Oliver and Jerry passed out on the sofa. Sam woke Jerry and Oliver up._

"_Olie! Jerry! Get up! We're late! Andy is gonna kill me if I'm not at the other end of the aisle today."_

"_No man. You were a single man last night man. Trying save yourself from the tortures of marriage. I totally get it Sammy. Plus, girls are always fashionably late. Don't worry. We'll make it in time."_

"_Yeah man. You know what... why...why don't you go and uhh... get a shower. I'll make coffee for us."_

_An hour later Sam was frantically finding for his vows he gave Jerry to look. He tried searching his room but didn't get much luck. _

"_Jerry! Where the hell are my vows? If i can't remember them I'm screwed and you'll be dead. You'll have to explain to Andy why the hell her husband-to-be didn't show up at the wedding!"_

"_Kill the motors Sam. Look it's probably there somewhere in the pants I wore last night."_

"_It **better** be there."_

_Half an hour later after that they were ready and packed to head to the church. Sam in the other hand was busy trying to memorize his vows. Somethings just never change for man; they're ability to be punctual. The wedding ceremony was at three. Andy wanted a garden wedding with purple lilacs. A designer, a friend of the priest agreed to do responsible for the wedding. Sam remembered the time when they were having the wedding rehearsals. They were both in a mess; like literally. Andy had just finished work and Sam had just closed up a big case. Both of them were grumbling with each other mostly because they couldn't see eye to eye as to how the wedding should be conducted. Somehow, they finally managed to agree on one thing; A garden wedding that was traditional. Other than that, it was all 'my ideas are better than yours'. _

_In the bride's side, things were fairly organized. Andy was a planner so she made she was all ready. Mostly it was her getting cold feet. She was up at six in the morning and was already nervous. Nervous was a different thing all in all but when she didn't allow Tracy to have her beauty sleep, it started to annoy Tracy. They had their breakfast at eight and left straight after that; Andy, Tracy and Leo. Leo was clueless as both woman were frantically running around the house getting their things packed. Despite Andy being a planner, she totally forgot to pack her bag for the morning. The car ride was fairly quiet. Some many things were running through Andy's mind. This was the first time in life did she completely give herself to someone. Sam was obviously the one._

"_How do I look?"_

"_Like the worst shit ever."_

"_Wow, really Jerry?"_

"_I gotta agree with Jerry over there Sammy. But don't worry, McNally will want you even more now."_

"_Great support system here guys."_

"_No problem Sammy."_

"_Anytime brother."_

_Sam was wearing a tux with a black tie. Nothing over the top. Just a simple tux._

"_How do I look Trace?"_

"_You look gorgeous Andy."_

"_Are you crying? Please don't Tracy..."_

"_You look so beautiful. Sam is gonna make you so happy."_

"_I know he is.."_

_Andy wore a tube dress. It was a lace dress with a tinge of purple. At the top of the dress, a small purple lace lining made her more breathtaking. Leo was the paige boy and Oliver's daughters Ashley and Kate was the flower girls. _

_The atmosphere couldn't look more magical. People were all seated and ready for the wedding ceremony to take place. Familiar faces like Frank, Noelle, Dov, Chris, Luke and Gail were some of the them. Sarah and her husband was seated in the front row. It was time._

"_You ready man?"_

_Jerry stood beside Sam and whispered._

"_I've never been more ready in my life."_

_Andy's dad was walking her down the aisle._

"_You ready kiddo?"_

"_I...I... don't know dad."_

"_You'll do great, both of you."_

"We recorded our wedding?"

'Yeah, we did."

Sam played the CD and went and took his place beside Andy on the couch. Both of them a seat apart from each other.

_The music really really brought chills down Sam's spine. He was in awe when he say Tommy bring Andy down the aisle. He was grinning so wide that his dimples showed. She was breathtaking. Her hair was loose with soft curls enhancing her features. She looked like a princess. She didn't have on a veil, but she still looked breathtaking Sam thought._

_When Andy reached the front of the aisle, Sam spoke._

"_You look beautiful Andy."_

"_You don't look too bad yourself." _

"_You may be seated. Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God, and signifying unto us the mystical union. It is therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined. If anyone here feels they should not be bound in Holy Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"_I charge you both, as you stand in the presence of god, to remember that love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows which you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if steadfastly you endeavor to do the will of your Heavenly Father, your life will be full of joy, and the home which you are establishing will abide in peace. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows more scared than those you now assume."_

_The priest looked at Sam, ready to deliver his line. Sam on the other hand had to be nudged by Jerry to make Sam realize that the priest was looking at him. Sam was in awe at how his bride, Andy looked. He couldn't take his eyes of her as he was facing her._

"_Sam, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together in the holy state of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

_Now Sam and Andy were both smiling at each other. The love between them radiated the whole ceremony._

"_Andrea, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together in the holy state of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

"_Absolutely. I mean... I do."_

_They were now laughing at each other. Some how that sent a wave of joy to the crowd. Maybe it was just the wedding._

"_Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"_

_Tommy stood up and walked over to Andy's side. _

"_I do."_

_Before leaving, Andy's dad squeeze her arm. It was definitely time. _

"_The couple have decide to write their own vows. Go ahead."_

_At that exact time, the words that he had practiced ran out from his brain. Sam had to do something quick and fast. _

"_Sam? Your vows."_

"_Andy, you are so may things to me, and I am sure you will be many more in our life together. No one is perfect, but with your strengths and weakness, and with all of mine, together we are perfect. You complete me in more ways than I could have thought possible. I knew before my heart did that we were made for each other. When I first saw you I knew you were unique and I became captured. I got to know you inside and out and I realized that I was falling in love with you, boy did I fall hard. I found myself thinking, dreaming, and worrying about you. I couldn't get you out of my head not that I didn't want to. I waited patiently 2 years for you-you are my life and there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. With this ring I give to you my body, my mind, my soul and my entire being. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer in sickness or health. To love and to cherish till death do us part."_

_Andy was now in tears. Sam was definitely the one._

"_Sam, when I first met you I thought you were so full of yourself but then I got to know the real you and I fell so hard so fast in love with you that yes it did scare me so I ran but you kept looking out for me, watching over me and trying to protect me from getting a broken heart again but I was too stubborn to see it, I thought you were jealous so I pushed you away but then it happened-I got my heart broken yet again-but again you were there to catch me from falling-you caught me every time. I will always love you Sam Swarek and there's nothing that I wouldn't do to keep you here right beside me. I promise to wash away your tears with my kissed, and to hold you with passion. My affection will know no bounds. With this ring I give to you my body, my mind, my sol and y entire being. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer in sickness or health. To love and to cherish till death do us part."_

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Sam started pulling Andy closer to him._

"_I get to call you Mrs. Swarek now."_

"_You better do."_

_Andy wrapped her arms around Sam as she kissed him. Sam had his hands on Andy's waist, pulling her close to him. They both walked down the aisle with Andy's hands wrapped around. Sam had his arm wrapped around her as well. There was no way he was gonna let Andy out of his sight. Not now, not ever. They then headed to the church hall for their wedding ceremony. Oliver was the one who pronounced them as husband and wife as they walked in._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the 15th Division and friends; It's about bloody time. Introducing Mr. and Mrs Swarek for the very first time."_

_They both walked in. Sam walked in and took his seat beside his bride, Andy. They both ate and mingled with their guest. After cutting their cake, Sam made a toast._

"_To everyone who made our day an even memorable day. Thank you for the company. Olie, oh it's on."_

_Right then, Andy was a little clueless. Andy could see that Zoe was clueless as to what was going on._

"_Oh it's on brother, like donkey kong."_

_Andy tugged on to Sam's tux._

"_What's going on? Do I need to no?"_

"_Just a little side bet me and Olie did. He said I won't last a year without greying."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I told him that even if I started greying, I wouldn't look as bad as he did. A bald spot."_

"_Really huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

_They both stole a kiss one last time until Sam stood up and asked Andy up for a dance._

"_Mrs. Swarek, care to join me on the dance floor?"_

"_It's will be my pleasure."_

_They were dancing to Ronan Keating's This I promise You. _

"_What was that early on?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You couldn't say your vows. Did you forget them?"_

"_Well-"_

"_YOU FORGOT YOUR VOW!"_

"_Andy, I love you. Shouldn't that be the most important part?"_

"_Yeah but-"_

_Right then Sam kissed Andy. He couldn't help it. She was just so pretty, even when she was angry._

"_You gonna keep doing that all the time when we fight?"_

"_Yeah. You gotta problem with that?"_

"_I kinda like it."_

"_You do huh?"_

"Andy?"

"I...uhh.."

"Andy, it's okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Tell me. I wanna know about us. How we were before the accident. I don't want us to keep fighting. Let's work this out."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'm gonna go clean up."

"Yeah, okay."

Things were working out between them. For better. They were learning to trust each other again. Started believing in their marriage. Andy wanted to make sure they worked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we going?"<em>

_Sam had Andy's eyes covered with a cloth while he led her. _

"_Can I take this off me now?"_

"_Could you hold on?"_

"_I can't. Time and space not my thing remember. Plus, this is-"_

"_Okay, I'm gonna take them off now."_

"_Wow... It's beautiful."_

_Sam had taken the time to decorate Tracy's balcony. He lid the whole balcony with candles. At one end there was a bottle of champagne, beside it a make shift bed. He used wild flowers to decorate it instead of roses. There was soft music that was playing in the background. The place smelled really nice._

"_How.. How...?"_

"_I asked Tracy and she was more than glad to lend me her apartment for our wedding night. She helped with the flowers and the music. I got that mattress from a camping store so it probably wouldn't-"_

"_I love it."_

"_You do?"_

"_I love you. How did I get so lucky?"_

_After changing their clothes in Tracy's room, they headed back to the balcony. After they had finished their bottle of champagne, they made love. This was definitely the start of something new that they would uncover together._

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it?<p>

Leave a review :)


	5. Feels Like Heaven

Hi everyone! How was your valentine's weekend? Did you guys have a valentine to spend it with? I didn't :( To all those who were valentine-less, You're all my valentine for making me sooo happy with your reviews! I appreciate all of them and since I have bought myself a new laptop, I will be replying to your reviews this week. A few of you have been asking me some questions so here are my answers. I did not watch The Vow... my sister spoilt the ending for me (yes, that means I won't cry when I watch it). Don't worry, this story will be nothing like The Vow. **Exuperance18** (Emma), they will be sharing a bed pretty soon. **SunnyCitrus10**, if you wanna see a shirtless Sam, it's coming right up ;)

**rbfan624**, I'm not skipping the proposal. Just using it for a more intrigue chapter. **kmart92**, thank you for crying because when I was writing this chapter I was listening to the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Thank you for feeling what I felt. Without further delay, the second most anticipated chapter next to the wedding ;)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Vow'', the actors involved in making the film or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show "Rookie Blue".

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Feels Like Heaven<p>

"Are you coming or what?"

"I don't know if it's appropriate. It feels a little weird."

Andy was at Tracy's apartment. Andy would occasionally go to Tracy's house. She felt safe. Some how or rather she seem to find life with Sam a little overwhelming. Andy did however feel a little feeling of butterflies whenever they spoke or even looked at each other. She liked his company, but sometimes she just needed to clear her head. Andy always found it useful having Tracy around especially when it concerned Sam. Then again, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Andy did miss Sam whenever she spent time with Tracy. In a good way. The both girls were talking about Leo's soccer game. Leo was so excited about it he decide to invite everyone. Everyone meaning the whole 15th Division.

"What's weird about it? Your just coming to Leo's soccer game. It's not like you guys never go out. Sam took you out didn't he? Why wasn't that weird?"

"That's different Trace, it's just that-"

"What's going on between you and him? Whenever you're around him you feel as if he's a stranger to you. It's been almost-"

"We kissed."

"What?"

Andy couldn't contain it any longer. She had a really good night but she also spent the few next hours interpreting what happen. Over thinking and over analyzing. A part of her wished it did happen. Even though it didn't happen, it still burned from the inside. She had never felt that much love and was dying to experience it.

"I mean we didn't but I totally would have."

"Why didn't you?"

"It didn't feel right. Like there was a missing piece I had-"

"Andy, you need to get your act together okay? Starting with Leo's soccer game tomorrow. You and Sam are coming even if I have to drag you both with a bow tie."

Things were getting a little out of hand. Andy started feeling a little uneasy around Sam. She felt uneasy in a good way but somehow it felt like it was a wrong feeling. Her heart was telling her to go for it but her brain had other plans. That night, as both Andy and Sam were preparing dinner, things started peeling up in front of them. And that uneasy feeling Andy felt crept up to her again.

"Your suppose to stir it for a couple of minutes until it comes to a boil. Then, you lower the fire. Your doing it all wrong."

"If I'm doing it all wrong, why don't you do it!"

Sam slammed the stirrer on the pot which in turn led to the spoon falling to the ground leaving a stain. They were making spaghetti and things were not going so good. Before Sam could leave, Andy stopped him.

"Sam! Don't go. Look, I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass but I couldn't just sit here and watch you do it all wrong. You never let me cook. Whenever I come in to the kitchen you tell me to clear the table or for most of the time tell me that your done."

"That's cause your a horrible cook."

"Thank. You. Can we just try to get along in the kitchen?"

"Fine. But only if you admit I'm the better chef."

"Sure. You are the better chef. No doubt about it."

"Are you teasing me McNally?"

At that exact moment Sam cornered Andy and closed the space between them. Andy started moving slowly until she couldn't move anymore. Andy's back now was faced to the wall leaving her no room to escape. Sam arms were now near her waist with one arm on the wall. They were now inches apart.

"No. Just stating the facts."

"Really huh?"

"Uh huh."

Right then Andy stood still as Sam leaned in to kiss Andy. Their lips almost touched until the phone rang.

"Rrrrriiinngg"

At the sound of that, Sam and Andy were both brought back to reality. As a sign of defeat, Sam hung his head low.

"Whoever it is, they better have a good explanation for this."

"I'll.. I'll just go and uh... get that."

After hanging up, Andy walked to the kitchen. To her surprise, dinner was done. The dishes were clean and the table was set. Andy started to wonder if that phone call was a little too long.

"You finished dinner by yourself?"

"Yeah, couldn't wait for forever you know."

"Sorry. I didn't know I was on the line for that long."

"It's okay. I'm starving. Let's eat."

Sam, being the gentleman he was, pulled out a chair foe Andy. Andy smiled and walked over to take her seat opposite Andy. Andy made herself comfortable. The food did smell great and even with Sam's ego, he was a really good chef. Minus the fragile ego. After they were seated, Sam asked Andy who that was.

"Who was that?"

"Tracy."

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to know if we were coming to Leo's soccer game. It's his first game and he's pretty excited."

"So are we going?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna go?"

"Do you wanna go?"

"I asked first."

"I don't know. But it's better than sitting at home. I'm kinda bored of it."

"You weren't bored half an hour ago."

"I just think we should go out more."

"We". That was the first time Andy included "We" into their conversation. Most of the time it was either me or I. Things took a turn of events. Not only did she just agree to the fact that they are married, Andy made Sam find himself thinking about their love. She was helplessly falling in love over again. Even if she didn't realize it.

"Yeah. Your right. Let Tracy know were coming."

For most of the time during their dinner, they rarely spoke. Each trying to grasp what the other one had just said. More so, what events that led to them thinking. The encounter in the kitchen was not a mistake. If it was, Andy would have pulled away. Instead, she let in. She opened up to him and gave Sam her heart. As they were finishing their dinner, Sam took his hands and laid it on Andy's hand, running smooth circles on her hand using her thumb. Sam was overjoyed when she reacted to it. She used her thumb to send and approval message to Sam. She was now running her thumb along Sam's thumb. Their hands were now intertwined.

After dinner, they cleared the table and started doing the dishes. Andy soaped while Sam wiped the dishes dry. Andy was the first to speak while they did the dishes.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating- and although your pasta deserves to be savored, I couldn't help myself."

Sam gave Andy a sideways look.

"Is that your way of saying I'm a good chef?"

"Not a good cook, a great cook. Although your ego does needs to be tamed. Some guys have fragile egos but not you huh?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you head of to bed. You cooked so I should wash. I can handle it."

"Won't hear of it. I ate too so I help to wash up."

There was a silence. All but the sound of the water running out from the tap could be heard.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You being all-"

"Alright."

Andy dropped the plate while Sam was cleaning the sink.

"Stop now. I'm Andy. Who keeps screwing up."

Sam responded with a shake of his head.

"Your so hard on yourself."

"Sam..."

"It's true."

"Whatever you say."

Sam coudn't contain it anymore. He loved Andy and he wanted to show Andy right then. In his eyes, Andy was perfect in all ways. Sam slid a plate onto the worktop and spun Andy to face him. Before Andy could wonder, Sam's mouth was on hers and his hands were on Andy's waist. Taken aback, it took Andy a few minutes to react to what was happening. She responded to his kiss a few seconds later. Andy's hand automatically found their way to the back of Sam's neck. Sam's back was now trickling with soap. Sam's tongue parted Andy's and pushed into her mouth. He started pushing her towards the sink, and his hands started moving up Andy's top, slowly caressing her lower back as his knees slipped between her legs.

They broke apart. Sam was now cupping Andy's face. Andy was lost for words. She felt happy but somehow it didn't make her feel content. Sam started pushing Andy's hair back and moved in to kiss her again when Andy stopped him with her hands on his chest.

"Sam... I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not ready for this."

"It's okay. I'll wait."

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded and kissed the top of her head then her forehead, embracing her.

"I love you Andy."

"Okay."

As much as Sam wanted Andy to say it back to him, he didn't want her to say without meaning it. They were in a mess. Sam's hair was wet and soapy, while Andy's blouse was a little damp. He missed her and Andy began to feel the same thing. Andy completed Sam and Sam completed Andy even if it didn't seem like it for now.

The next day, they were up and early for Leo's soccer match. The weather was a little cloudy and a little chilly. They arrived at Leo's school just in time. Andy left with Tracy when she came to greet them. Sam gave her a peck on the cheek before she left. Seeing that, Tracy was a little curious as to what had happened to them. One minute they were acting all weird and another minute they couldn't take their eyes of each other.

"What's going on? Did you guys fight or something cause this whole message telepathy with Swarek is confusing me."

"We didn't."

"Okay. Then what did you do?"

"We just had a nice meal together. Is that so wrong?"

"I'm perfectly fine with that. But if this 'nice meal' thing was what it was, then why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Andy...?"

"What!"

Tracy still didn't want to buy her story. It was either her that was crazy or just the air around them.

"Okay, we kinda sorta kissed."

"What do you mean by 'sorta kinda' kissed? Your holding up on me Andy."

"No it's just that we didn't do anything. We just kissed. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Uh huh."

"How was it?"

"Kinda heavenly."

"Andy, Sam loves you. He won't leave-"

"I know. I wouldn't let him either."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Tracy and Andy both arrived at the field. The boys were ready for play and that was left now was the whistle to start the game. Leo saw Andy and Tracy and waved at them. Leo looked super excited. Leo was gonna make Tracy a very proud mom. Sam was on the other side of the field with Jerry. Sam smiled at Andy and she waved back. Tracy couldn't believe what was going on between her eyes. They were falling in love all over again. It kinda reminded Tracy of how their relationship evolved from friends to life time partners. Sam meant it when he said he wanted to make his wife fall in love with him again. Clearly it was a mastermind plan.

The game was fairly slow for about the first 15 minutes. That was until Sam came over to Andy's side and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here?"

"The game just started. Besides, Leo would hate it if we left."

"Okay then."

They went on to watch the match. Not a minute into the game, Andy was tugging unto Sam's shirt.

"Is your offer still open?"

Sam just smiled and nodded. Sam took Andy's hand in her's and walked to their truck. Tracy saw what was going on between them and couldn't help but smile. They were going to be okay she thought.

"Where are we going?"

"I just thought we could hang out."

"Hang out? What are we 16?"

"Is is wrong for a husband to steal some quiet time with his beautiful wife?"

"Nope. Nothing wrong with that."

"Good."

At that exact moment, droplets of water started falling down on them. At first it was easy to ignore it. But when it started to get heavier and heavier it became even harder to ignore. Then it started raining. Before they could reach Sam's truck the rain started to pour even heavier. It wasn't stopping.

"Come on, there's a shed there. We'll just wait there till the rain stops."

When they reached the shed they were completely drenched. They were soaked from top to bottom. Sam noticed some old rags at the corner of the room and decided to use them to dry up.

"Come on. Let's dry up over there."

Sam took Andy's hand and led her to the corner of the shed. It was a sports utensil shed. Sports equipment were everywhere. Sam took the old rag and started drying up. He took his shirt out and wipe himself. Upon seeing Andy shiver, he took an old rag and immediately started drying her up. He started by drying her hair up. Andy noticed Sam's bare chest and felt a little intimidated. But God, did Andy think. He looked extremely sexy when he was wet.

"Your shivering."

He then started drying her arms. Andy still had her clothes on so it made it even harder for Sam to wipe her dry. He then pulled her closed to his chest to keep he warm.

"Come closer. You need to warm up."

During this whole time, Andy was quiet. She was going through the events on the night before. She wanted that feeling. The feeling of utter happiness. She hadn't felt like that in a very long time. Her brain was suddenly in tune with her heart and she knew exactly what she wanted. _Sam.._

"I'm ready."

Her voice was almost as soft as a whisper when she spoke. Sam on the other hand couldn't understand what Andy was saying.

"What?"

"I'm done waiting."

"Andy.."

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Andy nodded. Sam started by pushing her hair back. She was gorgeous. Andy, Sam thought was the definition of beautiful. He kissed her with a passion. It was a sweet kind of passion. Andy responded by giving him more access. Each time, deepening the kiss. Her hands found the back of Sam's neck while Sam's arms were entwined around Andy's waist. Sam found his way to the inside of Andy's shirt through the hem of her shirt, gradually moving higher and higher. He caressed her breast gently and in a loving way. When they finally broke apart for air, their foreheads where still fixed together on each other. Sam couldn't help but kiss the top of Andy's nose.

"Hold on."

"Okay."

Sam started moving the equipments around to make room for them. He used the old rags to make them a makeshift bed. It took him about five minutes to clean the place up. After he was done, he just stood at the corner of the makeshift bed, staring straight up front to Andy. He started moving closer to Andy. He pulled Andy slowly, while walking backwards to the makeshift bed. Sam couldn't keep his eyes of Andy. He had been waiting for her. H let Andy sit on the edge of the bed while he bent down and started undoing her blouse.

He started kissing her again, this time starting from her neck, working his way up to her face. He kissed her eyes, then nose and then finally kissed her lips. He captured Andy's face with his hands, pushing back her hair while admiring her. Andy started undoing his jeans while Sam was undoing hers. They both shredded each other clothes and discarded them on the floor. They were now completely naked. They both started making their way to the bed. Both of them not taking their eyes of each other. Sam's hands were doing wonders to Andy's body. Andy felt her whole body swell. Sam massaged Andy's chest and rubbed everywhere.

Andy reached between Sam's legs to find him as excited as Sam was. Sam started kissing Andy again. Andy could feel Sam between her legs as he slowly kissed Andy's neck and worked his way towards her chest.

* * *

><p>They spent their time together in splendor. Things were finally falling in to place for them. Andy kept her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Sam's arms were around her. He was not letting her go. After they had calmed down, they started opening up to each other.<p>

"Time is of the essence."

Sam laughed when Andy said that. They had just made love and that was all Andy could say. Time was definitely of the essence Sam thought.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For waiting. I might not be the most patient person but you were towards me. Thank you."

"Your welcome. But just to let you know, your not off the hook that easily."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

They were sniggering at each other while they kissed.

"We should go. The rains stopped."

"Hmmm..."

"Sam, we really should go."

Sam started kissing Andy's neck, making it even more difficult for her to budge.

"Leo's gonna be so mad."

"If you say so."

"Come on."

Before they stood up to get dressed, Sam spoke.

"Thank you Andy, for making me the happiest man today."

"Sam, I never got the chance to say this. You've helped me a lot. When I shunned you out, you shunned me in. You didn't let me cry alone. Thank you for that."

"We're good right?"

"We're better than good."

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I know I said that updates will be regular but I had a lot of problems with the Doc Manager :( Thank you for bearing with my unpredictability.<p> 


	6. Head Over Heals

Thank you all for the reviews! They are very encouraging. I hope you are all not bored of the story. Keep doing your thing and I'll do mine.

Have a nice day! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Vow'', the actors involved in making the film or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show "Rookie Blue".

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Head Over Heals<p>

Two weeks. That's all it took for Andy to fall helplessly, irrevocably in love with Sam. They were soon falling into a rhythm. That rhythm finally turned into a song. But things weren't always good. Sometimes they were calm. Cracks were inevitable. They found themselves harder and harder falling in of those tracks. Here she was walking home alone. She was meant to walk home with Sam, but reality deiced otherwise. See that was the problem. Their life's were written down like a fairytale. And like a fairytale, It all comes to an end. Andy didn't know why they fought. Hell, she wish she knew how she was on the verge of a divorce. This was not how it was supposed to turn out. Sam would forgive her and they would run back to each other like it never happened. Too bad the time machine was broken.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning."<em>

"_Morning sunshine."_

_Both of them were snuggled up to each other. It was a cold day. They were supposed to be up and ready getting ready for work. They just couldn't. This is what happened most of the time since Sam moved back into their bedroom. They became inseparable. Sam snuggled so close to Andy that he could smell the scent of the shampoo she used. She smelt like raspberry. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Hmm...?"_

"_What are you doing Sam?"_

"_I'm smelling you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You smell good."_

"_Thank you for complementing my charms."_

"_Charms?"_

_Andy's arm that was wrapped around Sam found their way to his neck. She liked the feeling of the closeness she found around Sam. She felt safe. _

"_I found something."_

"_What is it?"_

" _A baby book. It was in your truck."_

"_Ohh.."_

_Andy had found the book in Sam's truck while cleaning it wasn't allowed anywhere near Sam's truck but she decided that it needed a little wash. Sam didn't know about it. He found it hard to believe that Andy was near his truck. Closeness was something, they were sharing everything now. From buying groceries to even as far as sharing a shower. Not that Sam didn't mind._

"_What have you been up to huh?"_

"_I found it. It had a little note in there with a list of names. Whose name is it on the paper?"_

"_Our future children. We were planning a family."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well, we gave up."_

"_Really?"_

"_No, not really. You wanted to be prepared with names."_

"_Was I pregnant?"_

"_No.. but you tried hard."_

"_Ohh.."_

_The tone of Andy's voice said it all. She felt hopeless. Like everything she did destroyed her and the one she loved. Sam noticed how she went cold all of a sudden. He needed to reassure her. She was his forever and it didn't matter if it didn't work for them. Sam knew they were still perfect either way._

"_I'm scared all the time for you Andy. When your not getting into trouble your either making trouble for yourself. Naturally, you tried to perfect yourself. It didn't matter to me if you aren't this or that, you are it for me Andy. I can't imagine my life without you."_

"_You know what, I think we're late for work. We should really get ready."_

_Andy was running. Even though the past Andy was prepared for it, the present Andy wasn't. Andy tried hard to convince herself that this was it. Life with Sam was the puzzle completer; but it wasn't. She wanted out. Every single time they were cuddle up together, she would think of ways that could break them apart. She was afraid. She didn't know who this Sam was and how this Andy fitted perfectly into his plans. Andy was just getting around the idea they were dating. Sam on the other hand was thinking otherwise. He thought of it as a chance to win back his wife's heart. For Andy, it was a casual relationship that could either fail or work._

"_Andy, I'm sorry. I think we might have gone a little too fast. We were starting a family. You said you wanted to know and-"_

"_I know what I said. It's just I couldn't picture myself with kids."_

"_Andy, why do you keep doing this? We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now just really wanna spend possibly the next 15 minutes left till work comes in."_

"_So what if don't want kids?"_

"_Then, we won't have kids."_

"_Why? Why do you wanna sacrifice something like that for me?"_

_Sam was losing his temper. Every single time they tried to face their past, Andy freaks out and starts to run. Sam knew she was afraid but Sam was fed up with it. Andy was now of the bed and getting her clothes. She started putting them on. Sam did the same thing. He was tired of holding it all in so that **she** could stay. This was not the Andy he fell in love with. _

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I want you and every part of you Andy. For ever, you and me. So yeah I don't damn care if we don't start a family. I just wanna know that when I wake up, your the first thing I see."_

_Andy was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She clearly wasn't ready for an outburst like that. She didn't know what to feel. She liked Sam. But to like him enough to want to spend the rest of her life with him, not really. _

"_What else do you want from me Andy? I've given you **everything. **Why can't you trust me?"_

"_This isn't about trust Sam and you know it."_

"_Then what is it about? I'm done playing your guessing game Andy. What **do** you want?"_

_That was it. The killer sentence. The killer sentence that summed up your whole life. It became more subjective like an examination. If you picked the right words, you'd survive. If you didn't, not only would you have failed, you would have lost. Lost something you thought would completed your life. Thought, not knew. The probabilities of enjoying the right words were slim. Andy had to pick now, or she could lose herself in the events of it or lose herself. This was really not working for either of them. Almost in a whisper, Andy spoke._

"_I.. I... Uhh... don't know."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know Sam. I really don't know."_

_Sam scoffed and pinched the bridge of this nose. He was losing her for sure now. But he wasn't giving up without a fair fight. Kind of like when you were the judge of a case. You'd give both parties equal time and space to dignify themselves. That was what Sam did._

"_We're sleeping together, we have showers together and somehow in this universe, we're married. What does that say Andy? What does it say about us?"_

_Andy went quiet again. Time was up for them. The cracks showed and Andy fell into them. Sam on the other hand, was strong for what was coming up. He knew this was coming, Andy wanting to leave._

"_Well, you know what Andy? You win."_

_Sam started walking out of their bedroom with his his clothes. He went into the cupboard and took his travel bag. Enough was enough he thought, he couldn't spare another moment fighting with Andy. He was done._

"_Sam... don't do this."_

"_Why Andy? Why should I stay?"_

"_I Uh.. I uhh-"_

_Sam scoffed hard and started packing his clothes. He took some clothes from his cupboard and started filling his travel bag. While he was clearing, he found a photo of Andy on their wedding day. Sam couldn't help but put that frame into his travel bag. They were a long way from that day. He couldn't help but think of how empty his life would be without Andy. Even worse, how his life would never be the same again._

"_I'll be at Oliver's."_

"_You'll be back right? I mean this fight we're having is just no big-"_

"_It is a big deal Andy. Maybe it'll give us both space after we sign the divorce papers."_

_Sam was walking down the stairs now. Andy was behind him, furiously trying to catch up to him._

"_You can't do this. You can't just leave and expect things to just turn around. We need to talk, like grown ups."_

"_What are we're doing now? Seems like you have your whole life planned out... WITHOUT ME!"_

_Andy lost her cool. She managed to grab Sam's arm and spun him around to face her._

"_CAN YOU JUST STOP IT! I'm just trying to get my head around things. I wake up one day and find out i'm married and possibly in the near future pregnant. I can't handle this."_

"_Then don't handle it. Leave us. That's what you want right? To be free form me. I meant when I said I love you Andy. But I don't love you enough in the expense of your happiness."_

"_I tried hard Andy. To make you fall in love with us. With our marriage, our life but you always had different plans. Its evident that you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me."_

"_That's not t-"_

"_It's not? Come on Andy, don't lie to yourself and to me. Your not happy. I can **never** make you happy. I think it's best if we part ways."_

_Sam spun around and headed to the door. He reached out to turn the knob. He just couldn't. This was it. The end of their life together. After this, they would never be know as Mr and Mrs Swarek. They'd be known as Sam and Andy, cops. He just couldn't leave. He was gonna give this one last try. He spun around and dropped his travel bag and headed straight for Andy. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Andy kissed Sam back. Her hands started to roam the hem of his shirt. Sam was doing the same exact thing. A few seconds after that, he pulled his lips from Andy abruptly. He wasn't doing this. He wan't going to hurt himself again. Their foreheads were still connected. Sam couldn't bare to open his eyes. He couldn't leave Andy. _

_He was doing it. It's now or never. Then he pulled away from Andy completely and started walking back to the door and his travel bag._

"_Sam, let's just talk about this. Let's just-"_

_BANG!_

_He was gone. That was it. It amazing what you do for the people you love. You give up yourself. You put the importance of the other before you. Tears started welling up in Andy's eyes, she couldn't stop them. Then, it started pouring, like the floodgates have just been open. She lost Sam forever and she was the reason for it._

"_Sammy?"_

_Sam just push Oliver aside and moved into his home. Zoey, who witnessed it all was standing behind Oliver, shocked._

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know honey."_

"_Go talk to him, I'll clean up and get the girls ready for school."_

_Oliver was living the high life. He had a beautiful wife, kids and was one happy man. Oliver had known that this was coming. The day when it all came down to them. You see, Oliver had this theory. If Sam and Andy could lie to each other long enough, they would be happily married and probably maybe even had kids. But it didn't work that way. They both were horrible liars. They couldn't lie to one another thinking that they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. They didn't have it in them. Sam only thought of Andy and Andy was always afraid. Afraid for something Andy didn't even know._

"_What are you doing here man? Aren't you on the morning shift? Look, whatever that is that you did, call her up and say your sorry. Doesn't matter if she started it, even if she was wrong. You tell her-"_

"_We're getting a divorce."_

_Marriage, a relationship between married people or the period for which it lasts. Divorce, to_

_Legally dissolve one's marriage with. How simple it was. It was legally right but in reality they both would know that somehow in a universe they once had, they were lovers. Oliver was a good friend. He knew that sometimes things that we don't plan for usually destroy the plans we planned for the rest of their life. Somehow, he knew where this was going._

"_You asked for it didn't you? Why are you doing this Sam? Why are you throwing it all away?"_

"_What do you mean I'm throwing it all away. She doesn't want to be in **this**."_

_Sam waved his hands in the air to show his frustration. _

"_No. You didn't leave her any chance. She lost her memory, figures out she's somehow married and now starting a relationship with a total stranger."_

"_I'm not a total stranger. I'm her husband!"_

"_She doesn't know that. All that she knows that your Sam, they 'guy'."_

"_What guy?"_

"_The guy who saved her life."_

_They were silent. Oliver knew exactly what to do, Sam on the other hand, wasn't so sure of it. Oliver got up from the bed in the guest room indicating to Sam to get up. But, he didn't budge._

"_Come on, get your ass over there and say your sorry. She'll for-"_

"_I can't do it. I can't pretend like we never existed."_

"_Then don't do it."_

"_I'm not doing it anymore. That's why I left, because I won't do it anymore."_

"_Okay, don't do it."_

"_What do you want Oliver? I'm really not in the mood for this now."_

"_I want you to give Andy another chance, not your marriage. Your marriage ended the minute she couldn't remember it. You need to tell her why she should fall in love with you. Not force her into the idea of marriage. He doesn't need someone to tell her what marriage is. She already knows."_

_Sam stood up and started pacing the guest room he was in. Sam thought that maybe he was just a little too harsh on Andy. He started remembering. Remembering why he got mad in the first place. Was it because of their plans for kids? Maybe Sam rushed it? Either way, whatever decision he made now on would effect his marriage more than ever._

"_She found the book."_

"_What book?"_

"_The baby name book. She found it while I she was cleaning my truck."_

"_She was near your truck?"_

"_That's not the point. I told her that we're getting a divorce and left. I need-"_

"_Shut up Sammy. This is what you need to do. Go back home and tell her your story and start all over again from fresh. No attachments. No husband and wife thing."_

"_I won't do it. I'm done."_

_Oliver felt defeated. Not one time during this whole conversation Sam was thinking rationally. It wasn't like him not to do so. How did it start from a fight to getting a divorce? One would say that the spark had died. They both had simply moved on without the knowledge of the other. But this was never the case for Sam and Andy. They still held on to each other. That was what made it more for Sam difficult to let go. _

"_Sam, she lost her memory. Don't you think that's an awful lot to ask from someone who can't remember anything. She's trying and you shouldn't give up. It ain't over yet. You can still-"_

"_Oliver, Andy can't fix it, I can't fix it and neither can you. It's done. We're getting a divorce."_

_Oliver had no choice but to walk away. He walked away. It seemed like the best thing to do. To let time settle everything. Oliver stopped at the doorway when he realized something._

"_If your getting a divorce, then why is your marriage photo in your bag? Most people I know would want to burn?"_

_With that, Oliver left leaving an even bigger crack. Even then, Sam didn't fall for it. He was strong and needed to be strong. No one else would understand what he was feeling. He was feeling hurt and dejected. Sam realized there was no point in their relationship any further. It was done, finished. All the times they spent together, all the I love you's they exchanged in the past didn't matter. The hope and dreams they once shared shattered within a minute. After straightening himself up, Sam got up and got his stuff ready. I was going to be a really long day. Sam was on desk duty today. Andy on the other hand was with Chris. When Andy entered the parade, she saw Sam leaving. This was her best chance, Andy thought to apologize about the events that occurred this morning. _

"_Sam! Sam!"_

_He didn't answer. Maybe he didn't hear it Andy thought. Andy tried again. This time, she raised her voice._

"_SAM!"_

_Still no answer. Andy then cut in front of Sam and blocked his way._

"_Are you trying to ignore me? You can't run from me Sam."_

"_Really now? Thanks for letting me now. I know your some kind of expert but please leave me out it. I have work to do."_

_Sam pushed Andy aside and walked pass her. Andy was definitely not giving up that easily. She pushed and was persistent. She tried again. She grabbed Sam by his arm and took him in to a vacant interrogation room._

"_Andy. let go of my arm."_

"_Okay, let's talk. Like grown ups."_

"_Okay. My lawyer will call you and we'll get this sorted out once and for all. After that. I'll disappear out of your life."_

"_Sam, that's not what I wanted okay."_

"_We're having the same conversation we did at our place. It's not gonna be any different."_

"_Sam, I'm-"_

"_Don't be. I'm sick of hearing you say that over and over again. It's done Andy."_

_With that, Sam left the room before Andy could say a word. She was left there to clean up the mess the cracks made. Imagine yourself on a road. If the road wasn't smooth and was uneven, even though it may seem like a small thing somehow or rather it still would somehow damage our life. I could cause and accident, traffic congestion and discomfort while driving. This was the case for sam and Andy. It may have seen small, but the evidence left by the cracks caused them to break apart._

_When Andy got in to the squad car, she was awfully silent. Chris noticed that it was nothing like Andy's nature. She was the talkative one, and definitely the more outspoken one compared to Chris_

"_Andy you-"_

"_No I'm not. We're getting a divorce."_

_The car was now pin drop silent. A bombshell of truth was just dropped and Chris didn't have the slightest clue o how to help Andy. He was lost himself too. The ride was fairly quiet except for the crackling sound of the radio. _

"_1519 we have a disturbance call at 11 Kings & Avenue street."_

"_1519, we're on our way."_

_Regardless of whatever Andy was feeling, she was a cop now. Not a broken woman but a strong and courageous woman. This is the very reason Andy loved her job. Even though Andy wasn't as courageous as she thought she was, but the badge and collar made her feel that way. She wasn't timid Andy but was Andy, the fighter._

Andy thought she'd understand everything that had happened in the past few days especially when Chris and her were answering the disturbance call or when they cleared the premises. But you don't get to decide these things. Even if you were cop. Andy was attacked that day. She did everything right. Cleared the house and made sure a record was taken for the things that were lost. A antique lamp worth half a million and a vase.

Then, she heard a sound. Chris was outside looking around and she was alone. Andy had to go in alone. The sound came from the basement.

_It was dark. The only visible light she could notice was a beam of sunlight that was that was barely seeping in through the small window. It was pin drop silent._

"_You can't be afraid Andy. You have your gun, use it."_

_Andy was practically chanting this out. A gun wouldn't have made any difference if you never used it. Her hand was casually over her gun. When she reached the end of the staircase, she called out._

"_Hello?"_

_She moved over from one corner of the basement to another. She moved things around but still nothing. She decided it was just her mind playing tricks with her. She was about tho head up the stairs when something hit her in her head. Her head hurt so bad. She fell and her head hit the feet of the stairs. She immediately got up, turned around and wrestled with him and pushed him against the wall. She pushed him hard enough to enable her to cuff his hands. _

"_Be quiet!"_

_Andy was definitely in control now. After all the shoving and pushing she managed to get him up the stairs. Chris was already in the house when Andy brought him up._

"_Is this him?"_

"_Yes Officer that's him. Thank you."_

"_Just doing our job."_

_Andy managed to get him in to the squad car and after that she immediately got in to the passenger's side and sat waiting for Chris. This was her job. her life didn't mirror that, If she fell, she simply fell. Nothing more. Nothing pushed her above that. _

"_Andy, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. _

_After they had booked him, they went about doing their own thing. They were back on their desk doing their paper work. When Dov noticed Andy bleeding._

"_Andy, your bleeding."_

_Andy subconsciously touched her head to make sure she was really bleeding. She was in fact bleeding. Her decision to not pull the trigger affected her._

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll get Oliver."_

_Oliver immediately came and pulled her in to an interrogation room to take a look at her wound. Her head needed a couple of stitches. Oliver also discovered a bruise on her wrist, a result from fighting back. Oliver was dressing her wound when Sam came in. _

"_You need to make sure you dress this every-"_

"_What the hell happened!"_

_Oliver felt outta place. He decide to excuse himself._

"_Excuse me."_

_There was silent between them for a minute before one of them actually spoke._

"_What happened?"_

"_It's nothing. It's just a little scratch. It'll heal in a day or two. It's-"_

_Andy was sat on the table. Sam rushed into Andy and cupped her face and started examining her. He lost her once, he wasn't doing it again. Andy took her hands and placed them on Sam's hand that were cupping her face. She was reassuring him that she was fine._

"_Sam, I'm fine. Really."_

"_No your not."_

"_Sam-"_

"_Don't argue with me now."_

_With that Andy was silent. After Sam had made sure that Andy was not hurt, she hugged her. He hugged her so hard that she found it hard to breath. Sam was dead afraid._

"_I thought I lost you."_

_They pulled back and Andy finally answered him._

"_You didn't. I'm still here."_

_Sam pushed her hair back and then spoke._

"_Don't ever do anything crazy like that again okay?"_

"_I"m not doing it Sam. Giving you a divorce."_

_Andy couldn't hold it any longer._

"_Andy.."_

"_Sam, please let's just talk..."_

_That's when Andy saw it. The ring. Sam slowly pulled it out from his pocket._

"_What.. What is thi.. this?"_

_The ring was now staring blankly at Andy._

"_I was your training officer and you fell in love with me. And I know that sounds crazy and if I didn't know any better I'd say the same thing. But the fact still remains. You fell for me Andy, you did."_

_Sam was shaking and had tears streaming down his face as he remembered all the times they spent together._

"_Our first kiss, not our cover kiss. Our first real kiss was when you shot someone. But I reassured you that you didn't. You came knocking on my door Andy. My eyes were closed and you grabbed me and kissed me Andy. You kissed me."_

"_And then there was a lot of pretending that it didn't happen. Awkward back and forth and even dating other people..."_

"_But one day. One day when I was sure you could never love someone like me, you came over to my undercover apartment and I asked you if you wanted to go back, and you answered me saying you didn't want to go back."_

"_And when I asked you to marry me, even when you turned me down the first time you came back to my apartment that night and said you wanted to marry me. You made fun of my proposal then you said that you can't imagine my life without you."_

_Andy was now in tears too. She was speechless._

"_So please. Remember the house we live in. The family that we we're gonna have together and...and... remember... remember me. Because if you remember me..."_

_If you remember me, then you'll remember the guy whom you burnt. The guy you changed from wanting to go undercover to a family man. You'll remember that need I need backup. I need you Andy."_

"_So I'm gonna give you a choice right now. It's up to you."_

"_You can either take a chance on me and we can start over...or... if you chose to leave and deny our past, I'll accept that and I'll never bother you again."_

"_Take all the time you want."_

_Sam kissed her forehead and left. Just like that, leaving Andy in tears. She had no clue what to do._

* * *

><p>That's how Andy was here. Walking home alone with a hole in heart. She felt empty. Sam's proposal still came to a shock to her. Then she remembered what he had said and the way he had said it. Sam was willing to give up everything for her. Despite everything that had happened he was willing to start over. For some reason after that she knew what to do<em>. <em>Her legs seem to know where to take her. She was slow jogging now. After a few minutes she picked up speed and ran. She knocked on the door. There he was standing right there in front of her. What was Andy doing here again at Oliver's house?

"Let's get married."

Andy said with a smile. The rest you could say, was history between them.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? This is actually the 'proposed for ending'. However, I have an epilogue in mind. Review if your interested. Oh, and yes Sam's 'big speech' was taken from chucks final season episode twelve (guilty as charged).<p>

:)


	7. To New Beginnings Part I

It's sad for me to finally bid goodbye to this story. I had so much fun writing this last chapter which I have broken up in two parts. Thank you everyone (I know I've said this too many times) for your continuos support and wonderful reviews. You truly make a writer's world a more happier place :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Vow'', the actors involved in making the film or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show "Rookie Blue".

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: To New Beginnings (Part I)<p>

She said yes. That was all Sam could think about when he looked at Andy's swollen belly. Sam and Andy were both at the doctor's office waiting for their for their sonogram. Andy had just finished her ultrasound. Everything looked good with the baby. A steady heartbeat that made both Sam and Andy freak out and argue about their baby's child ensured them both they were normal. But now, Sam couldn't help but stare at his wife. She was beautiful, even if she was a little fat. Andy had noticed Sam's stare from the other side of the room. Andy was seated on the bed with one hand on her belly and the other on the bed to balance herself while Sam had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall staring straight up to his beautiful wife.

"Could you stop it? You're freaking me out."

"Why would I be freaking you out?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You've been staring at me like that ever since the doctor left the room."

Sam smiled showing of his wide grin. His dimples were also showing.

"There, you see? You're doing it again! Cut it out Sam."

Just then, Sam started closing the gap between the both of them. He moved to the other corner of the room slowly, while smiling.

"Sam... cut it out okay. I mean it. Sam-"

Before Andy had a chance to complete her sentence, Sam's hand had found his way to her face, cupping them while kissing her. Andy responded by placing her hands on his waist. Sam then intensified the kiss by using his hands to roam the back of her gown. Sam stopped the kiss abruptly when Andy gripped her stomach.

"Ohh..."

"You okay? I'll call-"

Andy grabbed Sam's hand before he started freaking out on Andy.

"Sam... I'm fine. You heard the doctor, she said the baby was just moving. I'm fine."

Sam cupped Andy's faced again.

"I'm just so worried for you. You haven't been sleeping well, you toss and turn and you even lost your appetite. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam. It just gets a little warm at night and you hugging me at night isn't helping. At all. I feel like a giant potato."

"Ah, but a very sexy one."

"How long are you gonna keep that act going huh?"

"For the rest of my life, like I promised."

At that, Andy couldn't help but smile. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before it turned out to be something more. Andy could clearly remember how they got to the doctor's office and how this tiny little baby was growing inside of her. She couldn't help be grateful for what she had, even if a life with Sam she could never remember.

* * *

><p><em>It was the night of their marriage. Second marriage. After Andy had said yes to Sam's proposal, the both immediately went to the nearest chapel to renew their vows. Some would say a marriage was something planned and systematic. If you thought about it, there were caterers, flower arrangement and dress fittings to worry about. But that night, for Sam and Andy, all they ever thought about was themselves and who they were going to spend the rest of their life's together. The priest, was more than happy to do a last minute wedding for the both of them. There they were, dressed like nothing like the bride and groom. They both looked liked complete strangers.<em>

"_I call you now to recollect the vows you have made to each other."_

_Andy was facing Sam and they held hands. Andy had never vowed anyone anything before. Hell, she found it hard to even keep a promise. Here was a man she barely knew who was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Andy didn't know what to promise or vow. For a simple reason, she never knew what it was like to completely give her heart to someone. Sure, she was engaged to Luke but the engagement was short lived. She had to be honest, that was all she could promise Sam. Her honesty and loyalty._

"_Sam, you are everything I never knew I needed. You loved me for who I was and you never stopped loving me even if I did. In my life I never regretted anything this bad. I regret not telling you how much I love you and how much of a constant in my life that I adore. So Sam, I'm sorry. And I'm sure you can come up with a million of reasons on how I could be forgiven. But today, I've chosen to give you my life. I've chosen you to guard my heart and keep it safe. I've chosen you for the rest of my life. To have and to hold from that day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Till death do us part."_

_All Sam could think of was how he managed to get Andy back. Sure, this wasn't the same Andy. The Andy who constantly worried and plan, but a part of him missed her. He was just happy he finally got her back after all the denial and running they both have been doing. This was it. It was time for him to pledge to the love of his life for forever. To promise him his lifetime and heart. He couldn't help but look Andy in the eye. She was gorgeous even if the wedding wasn't pre-planned._

"_Andy. I spent my whole life convincing myself that you are it. That a life without you wasn't in the cards. When you couldn't remember me, it broke my heart. You turned me down a lot of times Andy. But to turn me down when we were married completely broke me. Not only you couldn't remember me, you were stubborn enough to believe you could never fall in love with me. So I tried, everyday to convince you. And when I finally gave up, you came to me and said that you wanna be married. Married to me. If I knew winning your heart was that easy, I would have done that a long time ago. The point is Andy, your that chase in my life, the constant in my life that reminds me about the beauty of life. It's going to be hard. I won't promise you a happy life with me, but I will promise you one thing. That is, I will never give up on us. So, to have and to hold from today onwards. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Till death do us part."_

_Andy was overjoyed. They both were. Tears were streaming down both their faces. This was definitely the start of something new._

"_The rings?"_

_Sam took the rings out and started slipping it on Andy's finger._

"_Repeat after me."_

"_It's okay. I got this."_

"_I give you this ring Andy, as a sign of our marriage. WIth my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you."_

_Now it was Andy's turn. Sam guided her on saying the vows._

"_I give you.."_

"_I give you.."_

"_This ring.."_

"_This ring.."_

"_As a sign.."_

"_As a sign.."_

"_Of our marriage.."_

"_Of our marriage.."_

"_With my body I honor you.."_

"_With my body I honor you.."_

"_And all that I have I give to you.."_

"_And all that I have I give to you.."_

"_And all that I have I share with you."_

"_And all that I have I share with you."_

"_By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Sam moved slowly and held her face in on hand and the other on her waist. He kissed her gently and sweet. when they broke apart Sam whispered to Andy._

"_I'm never leaving you again. Even for a day."_

"_I'll keep that in mind the next time you leave."_

_They both said goodbye to the priest and thanked him for his services. They donated some money to the church. After that, they started walking back home, hand in hand._

"_So what now?"_

"_Now, we should try to spend our first second marriage night."_

"_Is there even such a thing?"_

"_There is now."_

"_Very funny Sam."_

"_I've got an idea. You up for it?"_

"_What?"_

"_We never had a honeymoon. I'm thinking we should book a hotel room for ourselves and spend two or three days getting to know each other. If your gonna be a good wife Andy, you gotta learn from the expert."_

"_The expert huh?"_

"_Yeah. If your gonna learn you better learn it from the best. You up for it or not?"_

"_Of course. Who doesn't love first nights."_

"_Really now?"_

_They were at the front desk of the hotel like forever. The desk manager was out leaving an intern in charge. When they finally got their key card, they went to their hotel room. Sam pulled Andy by her waist and started kissing her in all the right places. He slowly led her to the bed. Andy was seated on the bed while Sam was undoing her blouse. Andy had her hands around his neck. They made love and talked for hours. When morning came, they had room services and spent the rest of the day in their embrace. At times, they would even share showers. Things were definitely looking good._

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Andy?"<p>

"I'm good. A little uneasy at times with the movement of the baby."

"That's good. It's very normal for pregnant woman to feel that way. You are 22 weeks which means your almost 6 months in. You should be able to feel your baby kick. If your lucky, maybe some hiccups."

"Can we see the baby's sex?"

"Well-"

"Sam! You said that we were gonna wait till the baby was born to find out. Some of us like surprises."

"It's okay. I'll give you a picture of your baby and you can decide later on your own what sex your baby is."

"How do I get Andy to loosen up? She's cranky all the time."

"I'm not! You trying carrying a baby in your belly. See how that makes you feel."

"See what I mean?"

Andy's doctor couldn't help but smile at how they were teasing and making fun of each other.

"It's completely normal. Andy, try not to kill your husband in the process. And another thing. I've noticed that your blood pressure is a little high. Try to relax. Don't stress yourself. Take breaks-"

"I'm fine doc. It's probably nothing."

Sam swung his arm around and kept it on Andy's shoulder. He tried keeping her calm. He too like the doctor noticed that Andy had become a little up tight. He wanted to help Andy but every time he did, she pushed him away. Sam was left feeling lonely at times that he couldn't share the joy of their first child together. He knew that she was feeling insecure but he wished he would tell him about it. He wished he talked more about her feelings. That night as they drove home, Sam tried talking to Andy again.

"Hey, you okay? You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine Sam. I'll take it easy, I promise okay."

She was doing it again. He knew that she was terrified but why wouldn't she let him in, was something Sam could never come to understand. He wanted so much for Andy to fully give herself to him. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about how the news that Andy was pregnant reached him. It wasn't the best of their moments.

* * *

><p><em>Andy had been feeling unwell ever since their 'honeymoon'. She became more tired easily and lost her appetite. Sam had noticed it. He suggested that she should go and see a doctor. And they did, they went together to the doctor's. They did the necessary test and told them to come back in a week's time. During that time frame, Andy had become even worst. She started throwing up and she looked paler than usual. She became more agitated easily and Sam found that her body temperature became hotter than normal.<em>

_It was a long day at work for the both of them. They had a homicide and there was some disturbance with the power supply at the station. Andy had her head resting on Sam's chest while Sam had one of his arms draped around her waist and the other on her arm that was across his chest._

"_Sweetheart, your a little warm."_

_Andy was dead tired and all she could do was hug Sam._

"_Uh hmm."_

"_Andy-"_

"_I'm really tired, can we talk about this tomorrow."_

"_Okay."_

_He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him even more. His Andy was in pain and he could do nothing about it. It was when Andy fainted while working that it all started to make sense. Luckily, Gail was there to catch her. When Andy reached the hospital, Sam was already there looking worried. They had put her on drips because she was dehydrated._

_Andy was sitting on the edge of the bed with a hospital gown. They had just finished taking the test. Sam saw Andy and he paced quickly and embraced her._

"_I was so worried. I heard it from Frank. Are you okay? "_

"_Mrs. Swarek?"_

_The doctor entered the room and had the results in her hand._

"_Hi. Is everything okay with Andy?"_

"_Andy, there is nothing wrong with you. But, what I can say is in the next few months you and your husband would be making a few drastic changes. Your pregnant. Congratulations."_

_Andy and Sam went completely quiet. They both wanted a child and all of a sudden it really didn't matter. A child is going to be a big major change in both their life's. Here they were trying to get around the idea that they were married. They never really talked about. Sure it was Sam's dream to raise a family and settle down with Andy. But every since the accident and Andy's memory loss, his marriage with Andy was just good enough. He just couldn't afford to loose Andy. A baby would do exactly that._

"_Did I say something wrong? Most married couples would be opening the champagne bottle."_

"_Sorry, we just didn't expect it to happen so fast."_

"_Well, your pregnant now. You are almost 3 weeks in and I'll need to see you again in the next 2 weeks or so for your regular checkup."_

_The were with each other the whole day. Sam was overjoyed with the news, he just wanted hold Andy in his arms but he knew that would push Andy even further away. When they did talk it was during dinner. Surprisingly, Andy made the first attempt._

"_I'm happy. I want this child."_

_Sam was a little thrown aback when he heard Andy say that._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah really. I want us to work. This baby is supposed to bring us together, and I want that."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_That was the first time that Sam heard Andy say that._

_Why are you smiling at me like that?"_

"_Your beautiful."_

_Sam reached over the table and took Andy's hand in his and kissed it. Things were back the way they were. Andy smiled and stood up to clear her plate. While washing her plate she called out to Sam._

'_It's going to be a lot of hard work you know. I'm gonna be really fat, and I won't be happy about that. I'm going to be cranky all the time and-"_

_Before Andy could finish her sentence Sam came behind her and hugged her._

"_Tell me you love me again."_

"_I love you."_

"_I can't hear you."_

_Andy turned around and cupped Sam's face and kissed him._

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p>"You think I'll make a good mom?"<p>

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I don't know if I'll be a good mother. What if our-"

"Well then that's too bad. Our child will have no choice but to listen to us. Plus, we've got half the country looking out for our little baby."

"What if our child hate's cops?"

"She's a Swarek. How much can she hate cops?"

"What do you mean she?"

"Uhhh..."

"Sam! You promised."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was too excited to know. Just pretend you didn't hear it."

"How do I pretend not to hear it?"

"You didn't hear it."

Andy was furious. And as usual, he tried to make it up with his charms. He took Andy's hands and kissed it. Andy withdrew her hand from Sam.

"Andy.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it but I was really really desperate to know."

"Andy?"

When they reached their home, Andy went straight into the house. She looked cute when she was angry. This was something very normal between the both of them. Sam would say something that made Andy mad or he would have done something to make Andy mad. In this case, Sam had done something he wasn't suppose to do. Sam went straight to their bedroom where Andy was. Sam thought if he was going to redeem himself, he had to woo her.

"Your cute when your angry."

"Your not forgiven, I mean it. You can sleep on the couch tonight."

"You won't make me sleep on the couch. Besides, who is going to tell you bedtime stories?"

Sam moved slowly onto the bed but was stopped by Andy.

"No way Swarek. If you didn't hear me, I said your sleeping in the couch tonight."

Andy started collecting Sam's pillow and blanket and gave it to him. Sam took it and kept it back on his side of the bed.

"Your impossible you know?"

"Your possible you know."

Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke.

"I can't do this Sam. I'm not ready to be a mom. Look at me, I'm a mess."

Sam took Andy in his embrace and hugged her so tight he could feel the baby.

"Your not a mess. Your over thinking it."

"You think I'll be a good mom?"

"You'll be a terrific-"

Right at that instant he felt his little baby kicked for the first time. Andy and Sam stood still as they felt their baby kick, together. These were the little things that made Andy feel so special. It was a perfect moment, Sam didn't want the moment to disappear.

"Ohh..."

"Does it hurt? Am I holding you too tight?"

"No, your just fine."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"No, but you can sleep here."

That night when they were in their embrace, they began their little story telling. Sam took it as his mission to tell Andy about their past life. Andy couldn't remember anything but she took attempt to remember things that Sam told her. She grew fonder and fonder of Sam and was giving herself to Sam completely.

"So where are we at?"

"We were at our wedding. You proposed-"

"No, I don't think so. I think we were at the alley were you tackled me and tried to kiss me. That's when you burned me."

"Nice try Sam. I can remember everything you said to me last night. You're not pulling that card on me again."

"Okay, okay. Where were we at?"

"Your proposal. You were supposed to tell me when how you proposed to me."

"Right, right. You sure you won't sleep off like last night."

"HA-HA."

"Okay, okay. Let me just say that you were never an easy catch. I remember proposing to you and you let me down, again. You know what I did?"

"I ran after you- like an idiot. I was broken. You broke me. But being Andy, I knew you couldn't resist me. So I tried again. This time I gave you no option."

"I made little cardboards of all the moments we spent together. I tied it on a string all around the house. You had no other choice but to listen to all of my reasoning even when you really didn't want to."

"What did the cardboard say?"

"I made little cardboards giving you all the reasons why we shouldn't be together. I wrote down our fights and worst moments."

"Is that how you wooed me? Your horrible at this."

"Who is telling the story here?"

"Sorry, continue please."

"As I was saying, I made little cardboards and stuck it around the house. You read one of them and started crying."

"What did it say?"

"There was a time in our relationship we wanted to give up. It was my last undercover assignment after Jamie Brennan. I was foolish. I went even when you told me too. I knew how you would react. I knew the minute I told you, you would put this fake face around you like you didn't care and that you were cool with it. But deep down you weren't. My worst mistake in my life was to go. I was undercover 6 months and when I came back, you weren't you. You kept doing things for me, you were too nice to me. You cooked my favorite meal when I came back. I was the cause of it. You were afraid of losing me and I let my pride get the better of me."

"You really are horrible."

"I'm sorry Andy. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that when you didn't stop me I thought you didn't care. I was foolish and I wanted you to know what life without me really meant to you. I said sorry to you that night and you came over to me and cried your eyes out. That night, I promised to never hurt you like that ever again."

"Then what happened?"

"Then you ran upstairs and asked me if the offer was still open. I said yes, you said yes and it was settled, we were going to get married."

Andy went quiet again. She was snoring. Sam understood that she was sleepy and pulled the covers over them. He kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight sexy."

Sam then kissed Andy's belly.

"You have made me and your mommy really happy."

* * *

><p>The next day, Andy and Sam went baby shopping. They started looking at strollers then at baby cribs.<p>

"Can you stand still? I'm trying to put this baby carrier on you."

"Andy, I don't understand why we need this anyway. We're gonna be carrying her around. This sack makes it look like we just stole her-"

"Ah! It's **our** baby. I still don't know the sex of the baby, remember?"

"Your pretty."

"Sam! Can you stand still?"

"Okay, okay. I'll stand still."

Sam was happy and clearly Andy was too. Even though Andy resented being a mother, she is making the best out of it. Sam brings out the best in her. Looking back, Andy knew she made the right decision. Marrying Sam was the best thing that ever happened to her. Meeting Sam that day in the hospital was terrifying. Moving in with him was even more terrifying. Falling in love with him, was enthralling.

"I love you."

"I love you too Andy."

Sam pulled her into him and started kissing her.

"By the way, you look really weird with that on you. I'm glad I don't have to wear that."

"Andy, you were the one who wanted this."

"Yeah, but it obviously isn't for me."

"Fine, we're not buying it."

"What! Every mother I know has this."

"Really? Like who?"

"Tracy."

"Tracy?"

"Uh huh. She told me to get one."

"Then Tracy can pay for it. We're not buying it. Period."

"Fine! But I get to chose the clothes."

"Fine."

They took their little argument to the baby clothes section.

"Awww. This will look really cute on our little baby. It comes with a set. A little shoe and all."

"Do you want it?"

"Yes! She's gonna look so pretty in this."

"She? I thought you didn't know the sex of our baby."

"Well, it's not my fault that my husband decides to blurt out the sex of our baby. Besides, shopping would be a lot easier now that we know the sex of the baby."

"Okay, if you say so."

Sam had gone to the other section to get something leaving Andy alone. Andy started to get worried, so she went looking for him.

"Hey, where were you? I couldn't find-"

"Isn't this so cute? It's a hand stitched blanket. It's got the little picture on it and- Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making me the happiest woman in the world. I love you and our daughter so much."

"I love you too Andy."

* * *

><p>Next part of this chapter is already up. Review! :)<p> 


	8. To New Beginnings Part II

This chapter goes along with the song My little girl by Javier Colon. Please do check it out! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Vow'', the actors involved in making the film or the characters. I also don't have a say or part in the show "Rookie Blue".

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: To New Beginnings (Part II)<p>

It was two weeks now since Andy delivered. Sam was no holding they're little daughter. Sam was on the night shift and Andy was in the morning. Kiara Swarek. That was her name. It took them some time to decide the name but they finally decide on Kiara. Kiara was wide awake and like her mother a tough nut. It was 4am and Andy was fast asleep in their bedroom. Sam resorted to singing his daughter to bed.

"_Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all."_

Sam had been singing this song for almost an hour and still, Kiara didn't feel the slightest bit of sleep. All he could see was his daughters eyes, looking and sparkling back at him. What did he do to get so lucky? Kiara had almost everything of Andy's features. She had her hair colour, her eyes. Everything about Kiara spelled Andy's name out.

"Your a tough cookie huh? Just like your mummy. Your lucky your cute."

Sam could clearly remember how it all happened. How it all unfolded. How Kiara was brought to Andy and his world.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean Andy's water just brooke? Where is she?"<em>

"_She's at the Mercy Hospital. You might wanna come quick."_

"_Why didn't you tell me this earlier Tracy when you spent -well, let's see- the whole freaking day with her!"_

"_I'm sorry Sam but Andy didn't know either. She told me she felt uneasy and that-"_

"_Okay, okay. Where do I meet you now?"_

"_She's on the second floor, the first room on the right."_

"_I'm on my way."_

_Andy was on maternity leave for the last 2 months of her pregnancy. Sam didn't feel right every time when he left work knowing that Andy was alone. So, he got people to look out for her without Andy's knowledge. He told Tracy to spend the day with her today. The day before that, Tommy agreed to spend the day with Andy. He reached the Mercy Hospital, parked his car and rushed straight in. Took the elevator up to the second floor and reached Andy's room. Tracy was outside the room waiting for Sam. Andy had her hand on her belly and was clutching the chairs arm rest and was wailing her heart out._

"_WHAT THE HELL SAM! GET OUT!"_

_Sam was shocked and everything about the room overwhelmed him. He wanted to be close to Andy, but clearly the room was getting a little too much for the both of them. Just when he was about to leave, Andy called out to him again. Andy was almost in tears when she spoke _

"_Sam! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please don't go I need you."_

"_I'm here. I'm not leaving you okay?"_

_Andy's grip on the arm rest shifted to Sam's wrist. She clutched it so hard that her nails started to scratch Sam. Although Sam was feeling the pain of Andy's grip, he still kept a still heart and tried his best to calm her down. He rubbed her back in soothing circles telling her how great she was doing. The midwives came in just about then and helped Andy on to the bed. One of the midwives asked if Sam was staying. Sam told them he was. This is when it got worst._

_For most of the time, Andy was just hurling words at Sam. She told how much she hated him and how she hated him talking. She even started picking on his hands being too cold. She would let go of his wrist and then grip it again, each time the hold getting even tighter. When Kiara finally came, Sam heard it. The cry of his daughter. The midwife brought the baby to Andy. Andy cradled her and started to cry. _

"_She looks so precious. I can't believe we did it."_

_Sam was beside her and was lost for words. Their daughter was indeed precious. One look at her, Sam knew how much joy she would bring to their life's. _

"_I need to get her checked out now. You'll be able to see her about 3 hours time when she's all cleaned and checked."_

"_Okay."_

_Andy kissed the top of her forehead and handed her straight to the midwife. After that, Andy got cleaned and Sam helped her get herself into a wheelchair. Sam and Andy were going to wait in the nursery until they could see her again. Sam wasn't able to hold their little baby, so he was a little more excited than Andy. While Andy and Sam were waiting for their little baby, Sam heard Andy give out soft sobs._

"_Andy, it's okay. We're okay."_

"_I don't know why I'm crying but I just feel like I need to let this all out."_

"_Andy, it's okay. It's okay."_

"_It's not okay. I don't even know why I'm crying."_

_Sam squatted down to Andy's wheelchair and took both her hands in his._

"_I'm so proud of you. Thank you Andy, for giving me-us, a beautiful daughter"_

_Sam took Andy in his embrace and hugged her until she stopped crying. He loved Andy and loved their little baby. When Andy finally stopped crying, Sam picked up the receiver and told them they wanted to see their little baby. The nurse told them to wait in the nursery's waiting room while they brought her out. After a few minutes, they saw her. Their little baby. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and had on the cutest little beanie. Andy moved forward in her wheelchair and started to touch their little baby. Sam looked at awe at the tiny bundle of joy. All the feeling of fear suddenly disappeared and replaced with joy. _

"_Sam, you should hold her."_

_Sam looked at Andy and smiled. He didn't know how to do it. Didn't know how to start. All of a sudden, he felt so responsible for their little daughter. He kept looking at Andy, at their little daughter and back to Andy. He was definitely nervous. Andy sensed Sam's feeling and reassured him that it was okay._

"_It's okay Sam. It's okay."_

_The nurse that brought their baby out helped Sam to carry their daughter. When Sam finally held their baby in his embrace, he quickly adapted to the little life on him and became a natural at this._

"_See, it's not so hard is it Sam?"_

"_She has your eyes."_

"_You think?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Right when Sam felt safe and secure, he sensed his little baby moving in his arm. he started to panic. Then, their little baby yawned. She yawned! She made the cutest little squirm when she did. Sam and Andy were so excited when they saw that. _

"_She's the cutest little thing Andy."_

"_She is, like you."_

"_She has your dimples, your smile that I love."_

"_I didn't see any dimples."_

"_I guess you'll have to wait for the next time she yawns."_

"_Yeah, I guess so."_

_Three days after that, Andy and their little baby were discharged from the hospital. Sam had been give the job to make sure Kiara was ready for the ride home. Sam brought over to the hospital a few pair of clothes they bought and the blanket that they decided on buying._

"_You make a really good dad. A sexy one too."_

"_Glad your enjoying the view."_

_Sam was standing up and dressing Kiara up on the crib provided by the hospital. Andy on the other hand was seated on the edged of the hospital bed, admiring Sam's moves._

"_Okay, she's all ready."_

_Andy stood up and walked over to the crib and saw how Sam dressed their little daughter up._

"_Aww. She looks beautiful Sam. You have one hell of a fashion sense."_

"_I have one hell of a wife."_

_Andy smiled at that. Sam moved in and kissed Andy. Their kiss was abruptly stopped when Kiara sneezed. _

"_She knows when we don't give her attention."_

_Andy picked up Kiara and cradled her._

"_Okay, come on let's go home."_

* * *

><p>"She wants you to hold her hand."<p>

"What?"

"She likes it when you hold her hand and sing to her. She wants your full attention."

"She really is one tough cookie. Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"She's not going to budge."

"And why's that huh?"

"She's hungry and she wants to sleep on our bed-again. She likes the warmth of our body heat."

"Tell you what, why don't you take her to our room and I'll get her bottle."

Sam slowly brought Kiara over to their bedroom and place her in the middle of their bed. Sam kissed the top of Kiara's head when he she was settled on their bed. Sam held out his finger to her and she held it so tightly, like Andy, Sam thought.

"She's becoming spoilt because of you."

"What can I say? I am a charmer."

"You wanna feed her or should I?"

"It's okay. You can feed her."

Andy picked Kiara up slowly and cradled her. Kiara was still gripping on Sam's finger. Sam found it hard to let his finger go.

"It's okay. Just move a little closer to me."

"She's dreaming."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See how she's rolling her eyes when her eyelids are half open."

When Andy finally finished feeding her, she burped her and kept her back on the bed.

"I gave Kiara a bath today. I ussualy give her a sponge bath but today I decide we try something new."

"Did she enjoy that?"

"Oh, she did. She couldn't stop smiling."

"She was smiling?"

"Yup. Just like her daddy."

"What else did I miss out today huh?"

"Well, Sarah and my dad came over. Sarah brought her two little boys. They were excited and they didn't wanna go home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The boys wanted Kiara as their little sister."

"What did you say?"

"I said that until Uncle Sam and I decide to have another baby, Kiara's gonna be staying with us."

Andy had her head propped up and her eyes were fixed on Kiara. Sam was on the other side of the bed with Kiara in the middle.

"I think we should give Kiara a sister. Plus, being the only-"

"You want another baby?"

"Yeah. I mean, it wouldn't be fair for Kiara if she wasn't able to experience being a big sister. What do you think?"

"I love you Andy so much."

Sam moved in and kissed his Andy. Sam only lived once and so did Andy. If they were going to live their life to the fullest they might as well do it well.

The End

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for following my story till the end. I hope you enjoyed reading. I know some of you might wanna know how I came up with the name. I got the name from the movie The Lion King 2. I thought it suited their newborn little baby. She is that strong tigress and my dream is that if and when Mcswarek plan to have a baby, their baby will be strong and emulate Kiara from The Lion King. I am not a mother thus I have not at all experienced motherhood. I just asked my mum how it felt and asked a few people I know. I'm sorry if the description is too unrealistic. I can only try my best. Again, thank you and I'll see you guys on May 24th(Rookie Blue season 3 PREMIERE!).<p>

:)


End file.
